Alvin Y Las Ardillas 2, Squeakquel
by AleOnLine
Summary: Esta es la segunda historia de Alvin Y Las Ardillas. Esta historia muestra como las ardillas conocen a las chippetes. No soy dueño de los personajes y/o canciones que aparezcan aquí, solo soy dueño del fanfic
1. La Idea De Dave Y Unos Nuevos Amigos

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos al primer capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Para entender mejor la historia leer mi primer historia: "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

_En la casa de Dave_

A Dave se la había ocurrido una idea, ya que los chicos están siempre pendientes de lo que pase en la banda, iva a inscribirlos en una escuela.

-Chicos, voy a salir un rato.- Dijo Dave.

-¿A donde vas, Dave?- Preguntó Theodoro.

-Voy a hacer unos negocios, Theo. Ahí vuelvo.- Dijo Dave y se fué.

Theodoro volvió al sofá a ver la televisión con Alvin. Estaban viendo Bob Esponja, Simón y Martín, ordenaban su parte de la habitación, que era lo que ordenó Dave que hagan. Cuando Simón termino de limpiar Martín le dijo.

-Simón, ya que terminaste, ¿podrías llamar a Alvin y Theodoro, por favor?-

-Si.- Respondió Simón yéndose a buscar a sus hermanos.

Las tres ardillas fueron a la habitación corriendo.

-¿Que pasa, Martín?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Me parece que Dave dijo que hiciésemos algo.- Dijo Martín.

-Hem, a si tienes razón, voy a buscar las películas para ver.- Dijo Alvin, pero antes de que se pueda escapar, Martín, lo agarró de la capucha de su sudadera roja.

-Alvin, no soy tonto. Dave dijo que limpiáramos la habitación, Simón y yo ya terminamos, así que tienen un trabajo para hacer.- Dijo Martín dejándolo a este en el suelo. Alvin lanzó un suspiro.

-Simón, si quieres puedes ir a hacer algo, yo vigilaré que Alvin haga lo que dijo Dave.- Simón asintió y se fue a ver televisión.

_Mientras tanto, en el auto de Dave_

Dave estaba manejando su auto rojo. Ya hacía varias semanas que pasaba por al lado de una escuela así que fue a averiguar si podía inscribir a los chicos allí. Llegó a la escuela. Tenía un patio delantero grande. Para ingresar había una escalera y una rampa para discapacitados. Eran las 11 AM, así que todos los chicos debían estar en clase. Subió las escaleras y entró.

Tenía un vestíbulo más o menos grande, las paredes tenían un color blanco con dos líneas, una amarilla y otra marrón. En una de las paredes el nombre de la escuela y en el suelo un escudo, al parecer también de la escuela, con tres franjas dos rojas y una amarilla, un fondo azul y un águila en el medio.

Estaba contemplando con curiosidad todo el colegio cuando una mujer se le acerca.

-Disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Hee, si, quisiera hablar con la directora.- Dijo Dave.

-Bueno, soy la Doctora Rubin, la directora.- Dijo la mujer. La mujer tenía pelo castaño oscuro, de más o menos 50 años, color de ojos marrones, vestía una camisa blanca y una pollera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas negras.

-Soy Dave Seville, encantado de conocerla.

-Sígame, señor Seville. Le dijo la directoria.

_En la casa de Dave_

Simón estaba aburrido, ya había pasado media hora desde que Alvin y Theodoro se pusieron a limpiar su habitación. Fue a ver porque tardaban tanto. Cuando entro en la habitación Alvin estaba terminando de armar la cama y Theodoro estaba recogiendo sus cosas para dibujar.

-Ok, chicos, ya están libres.- Dijo Martín. Alvin se emociono y salió corriendo con Theodoro y Simón a ver la televisión. El timbre sonó. Martín fue a abrir para ver quien era.

-Buenas tardes, ¿usted es el señor Seville?- Le preguntó el hombre.

-No, soy uno de sus hijos.- Le respondió Martín.

-Bueno, soy de Fed Ex, tengo este paquete para el.- Dijo el cartero.

-Bue-bueno, gracias.- Martín agarró el paquete y cerró la puerta. Dejó el paquete en la mesada. -Alvin, ¿tu compraste algo con la tarjeta de Dave otra vez?.- Le preguntó Martín a Alvin.

-Bueno, heee. Pude haber comprado o no. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Le preguntó medio nerviso a Martín.

-Llegó aquel paquete, por eso, pero bueno, si compraste algo, Dave se enterará cuando le llegue el resumen de la tarjeta.- Le dijo Martín y se fué

_Media hora después_

Dave llegó a la casa.

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles.- Dijo Dave y todos se acercaron al living. -Chicos, me voy a tener que ir por dos semanas a un viaje de negocios, por lo que he llamado a la Tía Jackie para que cuide de ustedes.- Dijo Dave.

-¿No podemos ir contigo?- Preguntó Alvin.

-No porque los inscribí en la escuela, bueno, vamos a dormir, tienen suerte de que sea viernes. El lunes tendrán su primer día de clases, sin discusión.- Dave terminó de decir esto y todos se fueron a dormir.

-Dave, ¿podemos quedarnos viendo una película?-Pregunto Theodoro.

-Bueno, ¿por que no?, es fin de semana. Martín, cuida que no se queden hasta muy tarde y no hagan ruido, mañana me tengo que ir temprano.- Dijo Dave y se fue a dormir.

_Media hora más tarde_

Las ardillas estaban viendo una película de terror. Theodoro, estaba bien pegado a Simón por el miedo y Alvin estaba disfrutando de la película, igual que su hermano Simón. Martín se había dormido. No se escuchaba más que lo de a película de terror hasta que se corta la luz. Rápidamente Simón salta sobre Theodoro y le tapa la boca, el sabía que iva a gritar. Cuando notó que Theodoro se tranquilizó le destapó la boca y, Alvin, despertó a Martín.

-¿Que pasa, Alvin?- Preguntó Martín, medio dormido.

-Se cortó la luz, ¿podrías ir a ver que pasó?- Le preguntó Alvin.

-Si, ahí voy.- Martín se levantó del sofá y fue a ver los fusibles. Se había quemado uno. Lo cambió y la luz volvió.

-Bueno, ¿seguimos viendo la película o no?- Le preguntó Simón a Theodoro y Alvin.

-Si.- Respondió Alvin. De la nada, se escuchan voces.

-Chicos, ¿escuchan eso?-Preguntó Theodoro.

-Si- Respondieron Martín, Simón y Alvin. Siguieron el rastro de donde escuchaban las voces, provenían de la cocina. Prendieron la luz de la cocina y no había nada. Las voces se dejaron de escuchar.

-Voy a ver si hay algo en las habitaciones- Dijo Martín y fue a verificar. Quedaron las tres ardillas inmóviles en la cocina. Ahora, comienzan a escucharse de nuevo las voces. Las tres ardillas saltaron la mesada y se dejaron de escuchar, por segunda vez, las voces. Todos se quedan mirando la caja.

-Buuuuuuuuuu.- Se escucha desde la caja.

-Simón, hay un fantasma en la caja.- Dijo con mucho miedo Theodoro.

-Los fantasmas no existen, Theodoro.- Le dijo Simón al asustado Theodoro.

-¿Y que escuchamos recién?- Preguntó Theodoro.

-No lo se.- Respondió.

-Déjenmelo a mi, abriré esa caja con esta tijera.- Dijo Alvin trayendo una tijera más grande que el. La clavó en la caja y comenzó a abrir una puerta por la que podía pasar una ardilla. Cuando Alvin terminó de hacer el agujero, comenzaron a salir pelotitas de telgopor. Cinco minutos se quedaron viendo la caja sin ningún ruido, sin que pase algo. Cuando de la puerta que hiso Alvin, adentro a la derecha, casi ocultándose, se asomó una cabeza y los miró y rápidamente se ocultó de nuevo.

-¿Que era eso?- Le preguntó Theodoro a Simón.

-No lo se, Theo.- Le respondió Simón.

Otra vez tuvieron que esperar otros cinco minutos, pero esta vez no eran en silencio, habían voces susurrándose algo. Todo se quedó en silencio. Luego de otra corta espera, de treinta segundos aproximadamente, algo salió de la caja. Era una ardilla, pero esta era una ardilla igual a Alvin pero hembra y con algunos rasgos diferentes. Tenía pelo castaño rojizo, un flequillo que le caía hacia la izquierda ojos azules y con tres líneas en la nariz, dos del mismo color que su pelaje y la otra blanca. Las ardillas, Alvin, Simón y Theodoro, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué?¿nunca vieron a una ardilla?- Le preguntó la ardilla con la voz de creído que pone Alvin a veces cuando habla con sus hermanos. No hubo respuesta.

-Bri-Brittany, ¿Va todo bien?- Preguntó una voz desde adentro de la caja. Al parecer la ardilla se llamaba Brittany.

-Chicas, salgan no hacen daño, son totalmente inofensivos. Ni me dijeron nada, están con la boca abierta.- Dijo Brittany. Luego de eso dos ardillas más salieron de la caja. Eran hembras. Una tenía la misma altura que Simón, tenía gafas violetas, un pelaje castaño oscuro con la panza, la parte frontal del cuello y la cara de blanco y los ojos azules. La otra ardilla, tenía la misma altura que Theodoro, tenía un color de pelo rubio con trenzas dobles, era medio gordita y tenía los ojos verdes.

-¿Que les pasara?- Preguntó la ardilla rubia.

-No lo se Eli.- Respondió Brittany.

-¿Estarán sorprendidos de ver a una ardilla?- Pregunto de nuevo la ardilla rubia.

-Eleonor, ¿como se te ocurre eso?, si son ardillas.- Le dijo Brittany a la ardilla rubia cuyo nombre al parecer es Eleonor.

-Bueno, Britt, tampoco para contestarle así a Eli, fue solo una pregunta.- Le dijo la ardilla con gafas.

-Disculpa Jeanette es que solo estoy un poco cansada después de todo el viaje.- Le dijo Brittany a la ardilla con gafas cuyo nombre al parecer era Jeanette.

Otra vez hubo un largo silencio. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos.

-Chicos, en la pieza no había na.- Dijo Martín y vió asombrado no a tres ardillas, sino a seis. Martín miro asombrado.

-Uyyy, ya me tienen harta, entre las tres ardillas famosas y este hombre no se que hacer.- Dijo furiosa Brittany.

-Tranquilizate, no sabía que tenías poca paciencia.- Le dijo Martín. -Voy a ver que les pasa a las ardillas.- Dijo Martín y se les acercó. Las ardillas no despegaban la mirada de las otras tres ardillas hembra

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es solo el comienzo de la historia. En el próximo capitulo las ardillas se presentaran formalmente a este nuevo grupo de ardillas. El link a la primer historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato", es el siguiente: s/8117151/1/Alvin_Y_Las_Ardillas_El_Ascenso_Al_Estrellato**


	2. Las Ardillas Se Presentan

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 2º de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

_En la casa de las ardillas, a la noche_

Las ardillas no despegaban una mirada de las otras ardillas, las hembras. Martín intento hacer todo, al igual que lo trataron de hacer las otras ardillas. Hasta que a Brittany, se le ocurrió una buena pero a la vez mala idea, ya que podría generar una discusión.

-Chicas, ¿saben que?, vayámonos, para que nos vamos a quedar aquí si unos hombres nos miran. Significa que somos mejores que ellos y mas atractivas.- Dijo largando una risita burlona. Hacían como que se iban, pero una ardilla creída, tuvo que hablar.

-¿Conque eres mejor que nosotros?- Dijo Alvin. Brittany escuchó que una de las ardillas reaccionó a esto y pasó lo que estaba previsto.

-Si, tan buena soy, que puedo ganarte en muchos aspectos.- Dijo Brittany. Simón y Jeannette se miraron. Ya les pareció suficiente.

-Dejen de discutir.- Gritaron al unisono. Vieron que gritaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se sonrojaron. Simón se rió tímidamente y Jeannette se agarró las manos y miró el suelo avergonzada.

Brittany miró a Alvin furiosamente sin decir ninguna palabra. Lo mismo hiso Alvin. Por último, Theodoro y Eleonor no se decían ninguna palabra, solamente se miraban y, cuando los dos se miraban a la vez, apartaban rápido la mirada uno del otro.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que estaban todos mirándose esperando a que alguien diga algo. Ya todo se estaba poniendo aburrido no solo para las ardillas, sino también para las hembras.

-Tengo una idea, ¿por que no nos presentamos?- Preguntó Jeannette.

-Tienes razón, nos olvidamos totalmente de eso.- Dijo Brittany.

Todos en la mesada de la cocina hicieron un círculo y, Martín, para pasar el tiempo, preparó algo para comer, como para acompañar la conversación, lo que más les gusta a las ardillas, unos wafles de tostadora y un jugo.

-Bueno, ¿por que no dejamos que las mujeres empiecen?- Propuso Martín.

-De acuerdo, que ellas empiecen.- Dijo Simón.

-Bueno, yo soy Jeanette, la más... hemmm.- Jeanette se quedó pensando.

-La más torpe.- Dijo Brittany.

-Hey, puedo ser torpe aveces, pero no soy la más torpe.- Dijo furiosa Jeanette.

-Chicas, dejen de pelear ahora.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Ok.- Dijo Brittany lanzando un suspiro. -Yo soy Brittany, la más linda.- Agregó con el mismo tono de agrandado de Alvin.

-Y yo soy Eleonor, la más dulce de este grupo.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno, el nombre de nuestro grupo es Las Chipettes.- Dijo Brittany muy alegre. Ahora hubo un silencio grande por menos de veinte segundos.

-Bueno, yo soy Alvin, el cool del grupo.- Dijo Alvin con su voz de creído que pone cuando esta presentándose o saludando.

-Yo soy Simón, el más inteligente.- Dijo Simón.

-Yo soy Alvin, el cool.- Dijo Alvin.

-Yo soy Theodoro, el más, hem.- Pensó hasta que no pudo más.

-Sensible.- Dijo Simón tratando de ayudarlo.

-Eso.- Dijo Theoro.

-Y yo soy Martín, el más, hem.- También Martín pensó pero no le salió nada.

-Confiable.- Dijo Theodoro y Martín le agradeció por la ayuda.

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes se miraban sin decir palabra, ya que se habían presentado.

-Chicos, tengo una idea, mañana desayunamos y hablamos de todo ok. Acuerdense que Dave dijo que no teníamos que hacer ruido.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Quien es Dave?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Mañana se los presentamos. Ahora les voy a mostrar a donde van a dormir.- Martín fue a una habitación que tenía una cama grande, era la de huéspedes. Dejó que las Chipettes se acomoden y fue a buscar una manta a la habitación de las ardillas. Cuando volvió traía la manta que usaron las ardillas el o mejor dicho, los primeros días que vivieron con Dave.

-Gracias, señor.- Dijo Jeanette.

-No me digas señor, dime Martín, no tengas miedo en llamarme por el nombre.- Le dijo amablemente Martín. Terminó de acomodarles la cama. -Bueno chicas, cualquier cosa me buscan en la habitación de al lado, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó Martín colocándoles una almohada en la cama a las Chipettes para que duerman.

-Hasta mañana.- Dijo Martín llevándose a las ardillas a su habitación y a sus respectivas camas. Cuando las Chipettes vieron que todas las luces se apagaron comenzaron a hablar.

-Chicas, ¿pueden creerlo?, estamos durmiendo en la misma casa que las ardillas.- Dijo Brittany muy ilusionada.

-Si, y Theodoro me miraba casi todo el tiempo.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Y Simón es tan amable.- Dijo Jeanette con un tono de voz de enamorada.

-¿Y se imaginan que podamos unirnos a su banda?, podríamos llegar a cumplir nuestro sueño estando con ellos.- Dijo Brittany nuevamente ilusionada.

-Si, tienes razón, Britt. Vamos a dormirnos, mañana tendremos un día laaaaaaaaargo.- Dijo Jeanette y se fueron a dormir.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Los Ángeles_

Un hombre vestido con una campera, pantalones y zapatos negros iva caminando a paso rápido por las calles del centro de los Ángeles. Golpeó la puerta de un edificio. Un hombre le atendió por un intercomunicador.

-¿Diga?- Dijo el hombre que atendió por el intercomunicador

-¿Señor Fabián Douglas?- Dijo el otro hombre.

-Si, ¿que quiere?- Dijo Fabián.

-Soy Ian Hawke, me comunique con usted para poder tener sus servicios.- Dijo Ian, ese hombre que una vez hiso que las Ardillas cantaran hasta el agotamiento total, que se preocupó más por su dinero que por la salud de Martín, el baterista de la banda, y otras muchas cosas más.

-Pase.- Le dijo Fabián permitiéndole, con un botón, que entre. Tardó cinco minutos hasta que llego a su despacho. Ian Hawke, se sentó en frente de Fabián.

-Bien, entonces, ¿que necesita, señor Hawke?- Preguntó Fabián.

-Es simple lo que necesito. Necesito que valla a la casa de este hombre.- Saca una foto de Dave Seville y se la muestra.- No solo que vaya, sino que también entre y secuestre a las ardillas. Las podrá identificar fácil. Una es más alta que las otras dos y tiene gafas, la otra es más baja que las otras dos y es gorda y la tercera está entre medio de estas dos ardillas.- Dijo Ian.

-Ok, esto le saldrá un poco caro, ya que si entro en la casa me pueden acusar de intento de secuestro y entrar en propiedad privada. Le saldrá dos mil dólares.-Dijo Fabián.- Esto va a estar listo para el lunes a las ocho de la mañana, tiene que venir a buscarlas aquí mismo.

-Entendido, bueno, hasta el lunes.- Dijo Ian Hawke y se retiró.

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Volvió el hombre que le importa solo las cosas que lo benefician. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte con todo.**


	3. Las Chipettes conocen a Dave

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 2º de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

_En la casa de las ardillas, al otro día_

_Punto de vista de Eleonor_

Eleonor, estaba en medio de sus dos hermanas durmiendo. Se despertó y despertó en una habitación con paredes blancas, apenas entraba un poco de luz por unos huecos que tenía una cortina que tapaba la ventana. Vio que sus hermanas dormían. Luego, se acordó de lo de anoche, que conocieron a las ardillas y dormían en la misma casa. Una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara se le dibujó y se tapó la boca para no gritar de la emoción, ya que pensó que todos estaban durmiendo. Trató de salir de entre medio de sus hermanas, se levantó lento y, Brittany, pasó de estar boca arriba a darle la espalda. Piso con mucho cuidado la cama para no caerse. Llegó al final de esta y saltó al suelo.

Abrió una puerta con mucha facilidad, ya que solamente estaba entreabierta. Salió de la habitación y entrecerró la puerta de nuevo. Caminó por un pequeño pasillo que, al parecer, conectaba todas las habitaciones. Llegó hasta el living. Se asombró al ver todas las cosas que tenía. La televisión estaba prendida y estaban pasando Bob Esponja. Se alegró aún mas, porque nunca había tenido un televisor. Caminó hasta el sillón que estaba enfrente del televisor, saltó al respaldo y vió a Theodoro mirando, con cara de alegre, el programa.

-Hola, Theo.- Le dijo Eleonor.

-Hola, Eli. ¿Has dormido bien?- Preguntó Theodoro.

-Si, gracias. ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Si, siéntete como en tu casa, ¿Quieres desayunar?- Le preguntó Theodoro.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Eleonor. Theodoro fue a la cocina en donde estaba Martín. El estaba leyendo el periódico, hasta que, Theodoro, pasó por debajo del periódico para hablar con el. Eleonor no podía escuchar que decían. Luego vió que Martín se paró, agarró un plato y un vaso. En el vaso puso un jugo, al parecer de naranja, y, en el plato, unos wafles de tostadora. Se los llevó a Eleonor y, detrás de el, estaba Theodoro.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Eleonor a Martín mirando con un poco de duda la comida. Cuando Martín se fue a la cocina y Theodoro se subió al sofá, Eleonor le hiso una pregunta a Theodoro.

-¿Theo, que son estas cosas?, lo que hay en el vaso es un jugo de naranja, pero ¿que es lo que está en el plato?- Le preguntó Eleonor con un poco de cuidado ya que no sabía como iva a reaccionar Theodoro.

-Son wafles de tostadora, es una comida muy deliciosa que se le puede poner otros ingredientes como crema, o puedes comerlo así no más, mira.- Le respondió Theodoro y con un cuchillo cortó una pequeña porción y lo comió, como para que Eleonor vea que no le hace nada. -Ahora te toca a ti.- Le dijo Theodoro a Eleonor, lo que hiso que ella largara una pequeña risita. Comió una porción del wafle.

-Es, es muy rico.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Yo sabía que te iva a gustar.

_Punto de vista de Jeanette_

Jeanette estaba dormida. Se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Buscó sus gafas y se las puso. Vio la habitación. Era una habitación con paredes blancas, entraba un poco de luz por algunas aberturas en una cortina que tapaba la ventana. Se acordó de lo que pasó a la noche y se alegró. Miró a sus hermanas pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba Eleonor. "Debe estar en la cocina", pensó para si misma. Bajó con sumo cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Brittany, ya que a ella no le gusta despertase temprano. Fue a la puerta, la abrió con facilidad porque estaba entreabierta. La cerró dejándola como estaba. Iba a ir hacia el living, pero, antes de que pudiese dar un paso, escuchó un ruido. Venia en el sentido contrario al que ella iva. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a ir hacia una habitación. Asomó la cabeza y allí estaba Simón, de espaldas a ella con una computadora. Estaba impresionada por ver una computadora. Entró en la habitación y se subió a una silla y luego a una mesa.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Le preguntó Jeanette, lo que hiso que asuste a Simón, ya que no sabía que ella lo estaba observando. -Lo siento.- Dijo Jeanette

-Jean, que susto que me diste, hem, estoy jugando con un jueguito, ¿quieres verlo?- Le peguntó Simón.

-Pe-pero, no se como se juega, no he manejado una computadora antes.- Dijo Jeanette tímidamente.

-No importa, si quieres te enseño. Martín nos va a llamar para cuando este el desayuno.- Dijo Simón.

-De-de acuerdo.- Dijo Jeanette. "Waw, es tan amable conmigo" pensó para ella misma Jeanette mientras escuchaba las indicaciones que le daba Simón para jugar con el

_Punto de vista de Brittany_

Brittany se despertó en la habitación nombrada anteriormente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a donde supuestamente estaban sus hermanas. Para su sorpresa, no estaban allí. De un salto se paró en la cama y corrió hacia el living, por ese pasillo que habían pasado antes. Iba tan rápido que no se fijó que Alvin estaba delante de ella y lo chocó.

-Hay.- Gritaron al unisono.

-¿Que no ves por donde vas?- Le pregunta enfadado Alvin a Brittany.

-Tu te me cruzaste en mi camino.- Le responde con el mismo tono Brittany.

-¿A, ahora yo soy el que se cruza cuando la que corría eras tu?- Le pregunta furiosamente Alvin.

-Pero yo venía muy bien y tu te metiste en el paso apropósito.- Respondió Brittany. Siguieron los gritos. Theodoro y Eleonor se bajaron del sillón para ver que pasaba, Jeanette y Simón dejaron la computadora para ver lo que pasaba y, Martín dejó el periódico para ver lo que pasaba. Tanto escándalo hicieron que despertaron a Dave.

-¿Chicos que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Dave y, cuando salió de la habitación se sorprendió de lo que vió. Vio no a 3 ardillas sino a 6 ardillas. -¿Es que estoy borracho?- Preguntó Dave.

-Dave, tenemos una larga historia que contarte antes de que te vayas.- Le dijo Martín.

_Cinco minutos después, en el living de la casa de las ardillas_

-¿Osea, haber si comprendí bien?. Estas ardillas se llaman Brittany, Eleonor y Jeanette, su grupo se llama Las Chipettes y llegaron aquí en esta caja por el correo.- Dijo Dave, repasando la historia que les contaron los chicos.

-Si.- Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Ok, tiene sentido, ¿pero como llegaron a casa?- Preguntó Dave.

-Eso no nos lo contaron.- Dijo Simón.

-Bueno, por que no preguntarles.- Dijo Dave. -Va, saben que, me tengo que ir al viaje chicos, cuando vuelvo me cuentan la historia o nos comunicamos. A la noche llega Tobby, mi sobrino a cuidar de ustedes, ya que la Tía Jackie, se tubo que ir con unas amigas a otro lugar.- Dave saludó a todos, salió a la entrada y tomó el primer taxi que apareció.

-Bueno, ¿quieren contarnos su historia?- Les preguntó Martín a Las Chipettes.

-De acuerdo, vamos al sillón para que se las cuente.- Dijo Brittany. Sonó el teléfono y Martín atendió.

-Hola, ¿con la residencia de los Seville?.- Preguntó una mujer desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, ¿que desea?- Preguntó Martín.

-Somos del Instituto West Eastman, queríamos informar que no va a haber clases toda la semana que viene por un problema con la cañería de gas y, de paso, arreglamos algunas cosas.- Dijo la señora del otro lado del teléfono.

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego.- Dijo Martín, y cortó. -Entonces ¿nos van a contar la historia?- Preguntó Martín yendo al sillón en frente de las Chipettes, al lado de las Ardillas.

-Si.- Dijo Brittany. -¿quien quiere contarla?- Le Preguntó Brittany a sus hermanas.

-Comienza tu, nosotras te ayudamos por si falta algo.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno la historia comienza así...-

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De aseguro que van a pensar, que soy muy malo al no contarles la historia. Si soy muy malote, demasiado malo para ser verdad. No mentira, solo quiero un poco de suspenso para ver que piensan que pase. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte con todo.**


	4. La Historia De Las Chipettes, Parte 1

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 4º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

_Dos años antes, en Australia_

Tres ardillas hembras, una con pelo castaño rojizo, un flequillo que le caía hacia la izquierda ojos azules y con tres líneas en la nariz, dos del mismo color que su pelaje y la otra marrón; la segunda, más baja que la primera, con pelo rubio, era medio gordita y tenía los ojos verdes y la tercera, tenía un pelaje castaño oscuro con la panza, la parte frontal del cuello y la cara de blanco y los ojos azules. Estaban en un bosque, cerca de la ciudad de Sydney. Eran prácticamente bebés se prodría decir, sus padres no estaban por lo que tenían que sobrevivir juntas. Las ardillas estaban jugando.

-Chicas, tengo una idea, ¿porque no vamos a ver la ciudad?-Propuso la de pelo castaño rojizo.

-Pero Britt, es peligroso y nunca hemos salido del bosque.- Le respondió la de pelo castaño oscuro a la otra que al parecer su apodo era Britt.

-Jeanette, no pasará nada.- Afirmó la tal Britt a su hermana con el nombre de Jeanette.

-Ok, iremos, pero, Brittany, si algo pasa, será tu culpa.- Dijo Jeanette.

-De acuerdo, vamos Eleonor.- La llamó Brittany a su tercer hermana, Eleonor. Las tres pequeñas ardillas fueron hacia la ciudad, para salir del bosque tuvieron que ir a un parque. Allí vieron la cantidad de gente que había, entre ellos, un grupo de niños cantando a coro y una mujer, de aproximadamente 60 años, que tocaba un teclado eléctrico. Otro grupo, al lado de ellos, estaba mirando. Entre este grupo, había una chica rubia, con la ropa gastada por su uso y, al parecer no se la lavaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta muchacha vió a estas ardillas y, sorprendida, se separó del grupo. Rápidamente, las pequeñas ardillas se escondieron.

La muchacha vió que se escondieron, pero vió también, que una de las ardillas no se escondió, sino que se chocaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso. La muchacha la agarró.

-Aaaaaaa, no me hagas daño.- Le rogó Jeanette.

-¿Aa?, ¿puedes hablar?- Le preguntó la muchacha.

-Si, pero si vamos a hablar por lo menos dejame quedarme parada, no sujeta de mi cola.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Oh, si, perdón.- Le dijo la muchacha, dejando en el suelo a Jeanette. -Perdón por si te molesto que te haya agarrado la cola, mi nombre es Olivia.- Dijo la muchacha.

-El mio es Jeanette, me esperas un minuto.- Dijo Jeanette y vió la aprobación de Olivia con una afirmación con la cabeza. Jeanette se metió entre los arbustos. Olivia esperó hasta que salga, pero no salió. "Que idiota soy al quedarme esperando a un animal común, debió jugarme una mala pasada mi imaginación", pensó para si misma Olivia. Se estaba parando cuando apareció Jeanette de vuelta, tropezándose con una rama. Atrás de ella venían Brittany y Eleonor.

-Olivia, ellas son mis hermanas, Brittany y Eleonor.- Le dijo Jeanette.

-Encantada de conocerlas.- Le dijo Olivia.

-Nosotras igual.- Dijeron Eleonor y Brittany. Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Nos podrías mostrar la ciudad?- Preguntó después de un rato Brittany.

-No, chicas, lo lamento, pero no me dejan separarme del grupo. Si quieren pueden venir a mi casa.- Le dijo Olivia.

-Si.- Dijeron las tres ardillas al unisono.

-Olivia, vamos, tenemos que volver.- Le grito la mujer que estaba tocando el teclado eléctrico.

-Rápido, métanse en los bolsillos de mi campera.- Les dijo Olivia y las tres ardillas se metieron. Las tres ardillas, desde los bolsillos estaban asombradas por el tamaño del parque y también de la ciudad. Olivia caminó con estas ardillas un kilómetro, por lo menos, hasta llegar a la casa. Era una casa de dos pisos, color rosa, techo verde y, la puerta principal, pintada de azul. Desde afuera se podían ver muchas ventanas, por lo que habían muchas habitaciones. En el frente de la casa, había un cartel que decía "Orfanato de la Señorita Grudge". Esta niña sin duda era una huérfana.

Entraron en el orfanato. Llegaron a una especie de sala de espera. Habían dos sofás, un piso de madera y una escalera que, al parecer, llevaba a las habitaciones. Olivia subió por la escalera y se fue a su habitación. Habían siete camas más, aparte de las de Olivia.

-¿En donde dormiremos?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Aquí- dijo Olivia, sacó una caja y le colocó dos mantas, una para que no estén las ardillas apoyadas en el cartón y otra para que no tengan frío. Las tres ardillas entraban muy bien en esta caja. -Dormirán abajo de mi cama.- Dijo Olivia.

Así pasaron los días y Olivia se hiso, por primera vez en su vida, tres amigas. Las ardillas le dijeron a Olivia que podían llamarlas las "Chipettes". Pero no eran solo amigas, eran las mejores amigas. El problema era que tenía que tratar de que la señorita Grudge no las descubra. Otra cosa que tenía que hacer era que, como Brittany descubrió el joyero de Eva, no tenía que permitirle entrar, ya que podría ser descubierta por ella. Lo peor era que a ella no le gustaba que le toquen sus cosas. También tenía que ocultárselas a la señorita Grudge, ella era la anciana que tocaba el teclado eléctrico en el parque.

Vuelvo a lo que estaba. Pasó un año, las chipettes y Olivia estaban en su primer navidad juntas. El regalo que recibió Olivia era un saco. El orfanato recibió, con el apoyo de algunas personas un televisor con algunos canales. Era la noche y Olivia, estaba con las Chipettes en los bolsillos de su saco viendo televisión. Al lado de ella estaba Eva, la señorita Grudge y tres o cuatro chicos y chicas más. Estaban pasando las noticias, cuando una noticia llama la atención de Olivia.

-¿Les gusta la música?, bueno, entonces te tenemos buenas noticias. Soy Mary Roberts, su periodista de música. Un nuevo grupo ha cautivado a Jet Records. Este grupo es muy peculiar porque solo hay una persona que lo conforma, una persona con tres ardillas. El nombre del grupo es Alvin Y Las Ardillas.- Pasan una foto del grupo. -Sus integrantes son Alvin.- Pasan una foto de Alvin lo que hace que Brittany se pongan contenta. -Simón.- Pasan una foto de Simón, lo que hace que Jeanette se alegre. -Y Theodoro.- Lo que hace que Eleonor se alegre. -Estos son los cantantes. Luego, el guitarrista todavía no esta definido igual que el bajista, pero, el baterista es Martín, Martín Seville. El televisor se apagó.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de dormir.- Dijo la señorita Grudge. Y mandó a todos a dormir. Olivia estaba subiendo la escalera.

-Que lindo que era Alvin.- Dijo Brittany.

-Hay, y Simón.- Dijo Jeanette.

-A mi me pareció lindo Theodoro.- Dijo Eleonor y las tres juntas largaron un suspiro.

_Dos meses después_

Las Chipettes estaban dormidas bajo la cama de Olivia. Se despertaron y caminaron hasta la ventana. Olivia se despertó.

-Chicas, ¿que hacen?- Preguntó Olivia.

-Miramos por la ventana.- Dijo Brittany. Las chipettes estaban peinadas. Eleonor tenía un peinado con trenzas dobles, Brittany con una cola de caballo con un flequillo que le cae en la frente peinado hacia la izquierda y Jeanette tenia el pelo recogido por un pequeño moño azul, con unas gafas violetas, que Olivia sacó de una de las muñecas de Eva. Ademas, estaban mas grandes que hace un año. Así pasaron los días, hasta que una vez...

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De aseguro que van a pensar, que soy muy malo al no contarles la historia. Si soy muy malote, demasiado malo para ser verdad. No mentira, solo quiero un poco de suspenso para ver que piensan que pase. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte con todo.**


	5. La Historia De Las Chipettes, Parte 2

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 5º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que una vez, las Chipettes, estaban en la habitación con Olivia, cantando una canción, pero hubo un problema. La señorita Grudge, paso por al lado de esta habitación y las escucho cantar. Le agrado el canto de las ardillas, pero ella no sabia que eran ardillas, así que entro en la habitación, pero bien despacio con tal de que no la escuchen. En eso, vio a Brittany, Jeanette y Eleonor en la cama cantando y a Olivia escuchándolas.

-Así que, ¿cuando me ibas a presentar a tus amiguitas?- Dijo la señorita Grudge. Olivia se asusto, porque no pensó que la señorita Grudge aparezca por esa habitación. -Te he echo una pregunta, Olivia- Le repitió la señorita Grudge.

-No se las quería presentar porque pensé que iba a echarlas de la casa- Dijo algo nerviosa Olivia como para zafar de la pregunta que le hizo la señorita Grudge.

-Bueno, ahora las conozco, así que me las llevare para hacer dinero en la calle.- Dijo la señorita Grudge, las agarro por la cola, bajo por una escalera y entro en un sótano, donde las encerró en una jaula con un candado. -Y tu, no las volverás a ver, ya que cometiste la irresponsabilidad de no presentármelas para, yo, no tener que trabajar muy duro para conseguir dinero.- Dijo esto y la señorita Grudge se retiro. Olivia se puso a llorar y se acostó boca abajo en su cama llorando.

_Mientras tanto, en el sótano_

Las tres ardillas estaban en la jaula, tristes por haberse separado de Olivia, pero no se separaron porque ellas querían, se separaron forzosamente. Se hicieron grandes amigas desde que se conocieron hasta ahora.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto Eleonor.

-Ya se, si me tienen paciencia, y me la van a tener, abriré la jaula con mis garras.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Tu eres la única loca que quiere romperse las garras.- Dijo Brittany.

-Entre romperme una garra para volver con Olivia y quedarme encerrada aquí, prefiero romperme una garra, así que quiero silencio a partir de ahora.- Dijo Jeanette enojada por el comentario de Brittany y se puso a tratar de abrir el candado con sus zarpas. Así pasaron los minutos y Brittany y Eleonor ya se estaban aburriendo. Hasta que se escucha un "Tik".

-Chicas la abrí- Dijo Jeanette festejando.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos con Olivia- Dijeron y se fueron directo hacia la puerta paro cuando llegaron se toparon con nada mas y nada menos que la señorita Grudge.

-¿A donde creen que van?- Les pregunto. Jeanette iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida por Brittany.

-Nos vamos lejos de ti- Le dijo Brittany e hizo que sus hermanas bajen de nuevo las escaleras del sótano.

-Muy mala elección dijo la señorita Grudge.- Y comenzó a perseguirlas. Las Chipettes se metieron por debajo de muchos muebles, lo que entorpeció la persecución de la señorita Grudge. Cuando vieron la oportunidad, corrieron hacia las escaleras, subieron y cerraron la puerta desde afuera.

-Corramos a buscar a Olivia.- Dijo Brittany y fueron corriendo hasta la habitación. Allí estaba Olivia, durmiendo de lo cansada que estaba de llorar.

-Olivia despierta rápido.- Le grito Jeanette.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Olivia mientras se frotaba los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio a las Chipettes en frente suyo. -Chicas.- Grito Olivia y las abrazo.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Olivia, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí, la señorita Grudge esta muy enojada y nos matara por escaparnos de su jaula.- Olivia escucho esto y salio corriendo porque la señorita Grudge era un monstruo cuando se enojaba. Así que comenzó a correr y paso por al lado de la puerta del sótano. Esa puerta dejo de resistir a los golpes y se rompió. La señorita Grudge miro a ambos lados y vio a Olivia correr, lo que hizo que ella la siguiese corriendo. Salieron afuera del orfanato

-Detengan a esa niña, esta tratando de escapar.- Grito la señorita Grudge y un policía comenzó a perseguir a Olivia. Olivia corrió con todas sus fuerzas y llego hasta el muelle. Vio que el policía todavía la seguía así que se metió en un crucero, en la parte de carga. Hizo muy buena elección porque el crucero llevaba a América, o mas bien, a Estados Unidos. En todos los días que vivió con las Chipettes, Olivia, les había comento a las Chipettes sobre los Estados Unidos a las Chipettes. Se escondió entre las cajas de la carga con las Chipettes en sus bolsillos.

-Chicas, métanse en una de las cajas, no creo que me pueda ir con ustedes.- Dijo Olivia y abrió una caja cualquiera para meter en ella a las tres ardillas hembra.

-Niña, sal de ahí.- Le grito el oficial a Olivia. Olivia se quedo quieta y el oficial la fue a buscar, la agarro de su brazo y comenzó a bajar del barco. Olivia miro hacia atrás y vio a las tres Chipettes que asomaban sus cabezas por un agujero, Olivia pudo articular con sus labios la palabra "Adiós", hizo un gesto con su mano y se le podía ver que le caía una lagrima por la mejilla. Luego de esto desapareció de la zona de carga de alimentos. Las Chipettes se pusieron a llorar porque Olivia se había ido y, ellas, tendrían que irse a Estados Unidos solas, sin nadie que las proteja. Ellas lograron escuchar que alguien habló por un intercomunicador.

-Señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán, bienvenidos al crucero italiano Costa Deliziosa. Ahora mismo, partiremos hacia San Francisco. Gracias por confiar en nuestra empresa, que disfruten su viaje.- Cuando las Chipettes escucharon esto, se pusieron a saltar de alegría.

-Chicas, pueden creerlo, vamos a ir a Estados Unidos.- Dijo eufórica Brittany.

-Si, y capas que podamos conocer a las Ardillas- Dijo largando una risita Eleonor.

-Pero no tenemos que olvidarnos de Olivia, chicas.- Dijo Jeanette. Hubo un silencio muy grande, tan grande que daba escalofríos.

-Jean, Olivia no pudo venir con nosotros, pero acuérdate lo que nos decía, si tienen un sueño, deberían tratar de hacerlo realidad.- Le dijo Brittany.

-Y, ademas, el sueño de Olivia era que seamos felices. Vamos a hacérselo realidad a ella.- Dijo Eleonor. Jeanette escucho esto y de una cara triste paso a tener una sonrisa grande.

-Tienen razón, chicas, tenemos que hacer el sueño de Olivia y el nuestro realidad.- Dijo Jeanette y, las tres hermanas, se dieron un gran abrazo. Volvieron a escuchar que alguien hablaba por el intercomunicador del barco.

-Señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán. El tiempo estimado en llegar a San Francisco es de aproximadamente sesenta días. Muchas gracias por su atención.-

-Treinta días, que vamos a hacer aquí, en esta caja, sesenta días.- Grito Brittany.

-Britt, no debemos si o si quedarnos en esta caja. Podríamos ir a explorar el barco.- Dijo Eleonor dando una idea para no aburrirse por estos largos sesenta días.

-Si, y podríamos venir a estas cajas solamente a dormir.- Dijo Jeanette dando otra idea alentadora. Todas asintieron con la cabeza y trataron de buscar una forma de salir de la caja.

Así las tres Chipettes estuvieron todos los días explorando, juntas, las diferentes partes del barco, escondiéndose de las personas ya que no sabían que daño les podían hacer.

_Diez días después_

Las Chipettes estaban en uno de los pequeños comedores que tiene el barco. Una música les llamo la atención. Miraron hacia el televisor y vieron que pasaban una de las nuevas canciones que hicieron las ardillas. Luego, cuando termino la canción, cambiaron la imagen a una mujer.

-Hola a todos, soy Mary Roberts, su periodista de música de Fox News. Tengo una noticia que no se si les va a gustar. Al parecer, el grupo musical de las Ardillas, se peleo con su representante, Dave Seville, por lo que se separaron de el y, el grupo, fue contratado por Ian Hawke, jefe de la disquera Jet Records. Ian ya le dijo a Fox News, que el grupo comenzara a hacer una gira por todo el país, de costa a costa, pero en un periodo de tiempo corto, de cinco días. Gracias por ver las noticias de Fox News, hasta luego.- Dijo esto y en la televisión volvieron a pasar música.

-Chicas, esto es terrible, las ardillas se separaron de su representante.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Eli, por si no escuchaste, ya encontraron otro.- Dijo Brittany.

-Chicas, dejen de pelear y volvamos a la caja, se esta haciendo de noche.- Dijo Jeanette.

Cuando llegaron a la caja la abrieron, se metieron dentro y la cerraron. Jeanette agarro de la caja unas tres o cuatro uvas y se las comió, lo mismo hicieron Eleonor, que agarro agarro unas diez u once uvas y se las comió, y Brittany agarro unas tres o cuatro y se las comió.

-Buenas noches- Dijeron las tres al unisono luego de comer y se durmieron sobre la fruta.

Así pasaron los días las Chipettes en el barco hasta que ocho días después, a Brittany se le ocurrió una idea, una mala idea, pero ella pensaba que era buena.

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	6. La Historia De Las Chipettes, Parte 3

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

_En el crucero Costa Deliziosa_

Brittany se despertó. En la noche anterior, cuando sus hermanas dormían, ella se despertó y tuvo una idea. Ahora quería ver si sus hermanas la aprobaban. Cuando se despertó no había nadie despierto. Espero unos diez minutos y sus hermanas, por fin, despertaron.

-Chicas, despierten.- Les dijo Brittany.

-¿ Que pasa, Britt?- Le pregunto Jeanette mientras abría sus ojos.

-Se me ocurrió una gran idea ayer a la noche. Vayamos a los restaurantes de lujo que tiene el barco y vamos a ver las diferentes habitaciones a ver si alguna esta vaciá y dormimos en ella. Yo estoy muy incomoda aquí ¿que les parece?- Pregunto Birttany.

-Me parece una buena idea, yo ya me estoy cansando de comer estas frutas, quiero comer algo caliente, como una sopa de verduras.- Dijo Eleonor. Jeanette suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ya que veo que voy a perder si me opongo, vayamos.- Dijo Jeanette.

Las Chipettes salieron corriendo de la caja y se fueron a la cubierta del barco. Allí, vieron, a parte de todas las personas que estaban en el crucero, un cartel. Decía a donde estaban los diferentes lugares del barco, como casinos, habitaciones, restaurantes y muchas otras cosas.

-¿A donde vamos primero?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Yo diría que vayamos al restaurante, las habitaciones es obvio que van a estar vacías porque la gente esta disfrutando aquí afuera.- Dijo Jeanette. Brittany y Eleonor asintieron con la cabeza y fueron corriendo al restaurante. Cuando llegaron vieron una gran puerta, no tenían que abrirla ya que ya estaba abierta. Entraron y se fueron corriendo a una de las mesas vaciás. Allí, agarraron las cartas y comenzaron a leer las diferentes comidas. Un camarero se les acerco sorprendido, pero no bajó su postura respetuosa.

-Buenos días, ¿que van a ordenar?- Pregunto el camarero tratando de que no se note mucho su nerviosismo en la voz.

-Tráiganos, por favor una sopa de verduras, una ensalada de verduras y una ensalada de frutas.- Dijo Brittany.

-De acuerdo, ¿y para tomar?- Pregunto el camarero.

-Agua, por favor.- Dijo Jeanette. El camarero anotó todo en una libreta y se fue. Cuando iba caminando pensó "Me estaré volviendo loco o esas eran ardillas. No importa, pagar van a tener que pagar."

-Chicas, este restaurante es muy lindo, tenias razón sobre lo de salir de la caja, Brittany.- Le dijo Jeanette.

-Yo siempre tomo buenas decisiones- Dijo Brittany y Jeanette suspiró por el ultimo comentario de Brittany. Cinco minutos mas tarde llego el camarero con las tres comidas. Las Chipettes comieron y

bebieron su agua y quedaron satisfechas. Luego de cinco minutos de charla entre ellas, el camarero les preguntó.

-¿Van a desear algo mas?-

-No gracias- Respondió Brittany.

-Ok, entonces me tendrían que pagar cien dolares por la comida.- Dijo el camarero. Las Chipettes se sorprendieron al ver la gran suma de dinero que tenían que pagar y que no tenían.

-¿Me daría cinco minutos?.- Preguntó Birttany y le dio la espalda al camarero. Las Chipettes comenzaron a susurrarse algo.

-Chicas, no tenemos dinero, ¿que hacemos?- Preguntó Jeanette desesperada.

-Tengo un plan, cuando yo les diga, salimos corriendo de aquí.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Pero eso no es robar?- Le pregunto Eleonor.

-Si, pero somos muy chicas como para meternos en partes que este camarero no llegaría.- Dijo Brittany.

-No nos queda otra opción.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Bueno, tenemos un problema.- Le dijo Brittany al camarero.

-¿Cual es?- Preguntó el camarero.

-Que nos llaman así que nos tenemos que ir, adiós- Dijo Brittany y las Chipettes salieron corriendo por debajo de las mesas.

-Detengan a esos ladrones- Gritó el camarero pero todos en el restaurante se le rieron ya que no veían a nadie.

_En la cubierta_

-Esta es la ultima vez que hacemos esto- Le gritó Jeanette a Brittany.

-¿Por que Jean, no nos pasó nada?- Le dijo Brittany tratando de calmar a Jeanette.

-Pero nos pudo pasar, ademas yo no quiero robar, solo quiero comer- Dijo Jeanette.

-De acuerdo, tranquilas, a la noche vamos a las habitaciones.- Dijo Brittany.

_Esa noche_

Las Chipettes fueron a la zona de habitaciones, pasaron por al lado del restaurante y llegaron a un largo pasillo. En la entrada a ese pasillo decía a donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Las Chipettes comenzaron a golpear puertas a ver si alguna persona salia. Estuvieron aproximadamente unas tres horas golpeando puertas hasta que, en una de esas golpearon tres veces y no apareció nadie. Las Chipettes vieron que el numero de habitación era el 379. Había un buzón para poder poner los folletos de promociones o eventos que iban a haber en el barco. Brittany pasó por allí y abrió la puerta desde adentro. Entraron a la habitación y vieron una cama grande junto a la ventana, un ba**ño y un perchero con cajones. Las Chipettes se fueron a acostar a la cama grande y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en un sueño profundo.**

**Así los días pasaron, ya sin problemas por suerte para las Chipettes, hasta que llego el día mas esperado. El día en que llegaron a Estados Unidos, el día sesenta del viaje en el crucero, el día en que llegaron a San Francisco.**

**Las Chipettes estaban durmiendo y las despertó un ruido, eran lo altoparlantes.**

**-Se****ñores pasajeros, hemos llegado a la ciudad de San Francisco, vamos a tardar una media hora para llegar al puerto. Muchas gracias- Dijo el capitán.**

**-Chicas, hemos llegado.- Dijo gritando y despertando a sus hermanas y a si misma Brittany. Las Chipettes saltaban de alegría y festejaban abrazándose. Salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la cubierta del barco en donde desembarcaban por una rampa de mas o menos diez metros. Bajaron del baro y vieron a la estatua de la libertad.**

**-Es tan- Brittany no podía completar la frase.**

**-Hermoso- Dijeron Eleonor y Jeanette al unisono. Lo primero que hicieron las Chipettes fue ir a un pequeño bar. Entraron para ver si podían averiguar algo de las ardillas. Se pararon en la barra y vieron un televisor en el que pasaban una noticia.**

**-Hola a todos, soy ****Mary Roberts con una noticia que les puede gustar. Lamentablemente, el baterista de las Ardillas, Martín, ha sufrido, en los momentos previos al show cancelado en el Teatro Orpheum, un accidente. Al parecer, en la escalera de ingreso al escenario se resbalo, se golpeo contra el suelo y se quedo desmayado en el suelo. La ambulancia que había allí lo llevó al hospital mas cercano en donde, hace un mes, se despertó. La noticia es que los médicos le dijeron que podía seguir tocando con el grupo y no había necesidad de que abandone. Así que ahora comenzaron los ensayos. La otra noticia, es que su productor Ian Hawke, fue despedido de Jet Records y de la banda. De la banda por una mala relación con los integrantes y de Jet Records por poner a la compañía casi en la quiebra. Gracias por ver las noticias de Fox News, hasta luego.- La larga noticia había terminado y las Chipettes se pusieron contentas, ya que podrían encontrar mas fácilmente a las ardillas.**

**-Chicas, vamos a Fed Ex, tengo una idea.- Dijo Brittany y sus hermanas la siguieron. Llegaron a la puerta de Fed Ex, la compañía**** de correo de Estados Unidos. Entraron y se metieron a la zona de correos.**

**-****¿Y bien, cual es tu graaaan idea, Brittany?- Le preguntó Jeanette.**

**-Busquemos entre los paquetes, algún correo que sea destinado para los Seville, o que sea enviado a Los Ángeles, es la única forma de llegar allí sin ningún problema financiero.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-Sin ningún problema financiero nos expusiste en el restaurante del crucero, Brittany- Dijo Jeanette.**

**-Tu tranquila, Jean, todo va a salir bien.- Le dijo Brittany. Eleonor pensaba "Espero que Brittany tenga razón, no quiero tener ningún problema mas". Las tres ardillas buscaron en todos los envíos sin ningún exito, hasta que Jeanette, encontró algo.**

**-Chicas, aquí encontré algo, miren.- Las otras dos ardillas se le acercaron. -La ciudad de destino que dice aquí es Los Ángeles y el remitente o persona que recibe el envío es Dave Seville.- Las tres Chipettes se alegraron y comenzaron a saltar de alegría.**

**-Busquen algo con punta, como para hacer agujeros para respirar.- Dijo Brittany y Eleonor le dio un tornillo que encontró tirado. Abrieron la caja, sacaron un robot que había dentro y se metieron cerrando la tapa. Esperaron una media hora y la caja comenzó a moverse.**

**-Chicas, este es el final del camino.- Dijo Brittany. Comenzó a espiar por uno de los agujeros y vio que los metieron en una camioneta. Luego Brittany escuchó a dos personas conversar**

-Bob, estamos medio atrasados con estos últimos envíos antes de ma**ñana, si los llegas a poder dar hoy mejor. De aquí a Los Ángeles tienes seis horas y media aproximadamente si hay poco trafico.-**

**-No hay problema, antes de mañana allí estarán.- Dijo esto y la camioneta comenzó a moverse. Brittany escuchó toda la conversación. **

**-Genial, seis horas y media para descansar.- Dijo Brittany. Pero las hermanas se durmieron en un instante.**

**_Seis horas y media después_**

**Las Chipettes estaban durmiendo. Ya era de noche y la camioneta en la que viajaban llegó a una casa. El conductor agarro a la caja de las Chipettes y, por el movimiento brusco, se despertaron. Brittany volvió a espiar por los agujeros y vio que el conductor de la camioneta golpeo una puerta. La abrieron y, las Chipettes, pudieron identificar claramente a Martín, el baterista de las ardillas. Con esto sabían que estaban muy cerca de las ardillas.**

**-Buenas tardes, ****¿****usted es el señor Seville?-Le pregunto el conductor.**

**-No, soy uno de sus hijos.- Le dijo Martín.**

**-De acuerdo, tengo este paquete para Dave Seville, ****¿****lo recibes tu?- Le pregunto el conductor.**

**-Si no hay problema.- Respondió Martín.**

**-Ok, firme aquí y ya está.- Le dijo el conductor a Martín y este firmo, agarro el paquete y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Luego las Chipettes, pudieron escuchar las voces de las Ardillas, lo que las entusiasmo mas.**

**_De vuelta al presente_**

**-...Y así es como llegamos a Los Ángeles.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-Osea que dejaste el robot que pedí en San Francisco.- Le grito furioso Alvin a Brittany.**

**-Hey, pensé que te interesaba mas la historia que tu estúpido robot.- Le respondió a Gritos Brittany. Y Así comenzó una discusión de una hora aproximadamente**

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	7. Las Chipettes Conocen Jet Records

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

**_En la casa de las ardillas_**

**Era sábado al medio día y Brittany y Alvin no pararon de discutir por el robot que le hizo perder Brittany a Alvin. Martín ya estaba cansado de escuchar gritos así que decidió frenarlos pero sin gritarles.**

**-Alvin, Brittany, vengan aquí- Le dijo Martín.**

**-****¿****Que pasa Martín?- Le pregunto Alvin mientras entraban los dos a la habitación.**

**-Miren, yo tenia pensado, cocinarles lo que ustedes quieran, pero, si siguen gritando no le haré, ****¿Les parece la idea?- Le pregunto Martín a las dos ardillas.**

**-De acuerdo, Martín- Dijeron las dos ardillas al unisono.**

**Al mediodía, con las diferentes comidas que pidió cada uno, Martín los llamo a comer. Luego, en la comida, se le ocurrió una idea.**

**-Chicos, hoy teníamos que ensayar ¿no?- Les pregunto Martín a las ardillas.**

**-Si.- Respondieron al unisono Alvin, Simón y Theodoro.**

**-Bueno, ¿Que les parece si llevamos a nuestras nuevas amigas?- Les pregunto a los chicos, Martín.**

**-Si.- Dijeron al unisono.**

**-¿Quieren, chicas?- Les pregunto Martín a las Chipettes.**

**-Nos encantaría.- Dijeron las tres al unisono.**

**_Después del almuerzo_**

**Martín se terminó de cambiar y fue a la habitación de las Chipettes.**

**-Chicas, ya casi nos vamos, ¿Que les parece si van yendo al ****living****?- Les preguntó Martín.**

**-Ahí vamos- Dijo Jeanette.**

**Cinco minutos después, las Chipettes, las Ardillas y Martín salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi. Las Chipettes iban mirando asombradas la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles y constantemente le hacían preguntas a Martín sobre la ciudad o las cosas que veían en ella. Llegaron a un edificio y las Chipettes lo miraron con mucho asombro.**

**-¿Este es el edificio de Jet Records?- Le preguntó Brittany a Martín.**

**-Si.- Este respondió.**

**-¿Donde se graban las canciones de las Ardillas?- Preguntó con mas entusiasmo Jeanette.**

**-Si.- Respondió de nuevo Martín.**

**-Estoy tan feliz.- Dijo Brittany. Entraron en el edificio y, Martín, fue a la recepción con las seis ardillas.**

**-Buenas tardes, yo tenia un turno para grabar unas canciones en la sala de grabación, es a nombre de Dave Seville.- Le dijo Martín a la recepcionista.**

**-Si, pase por aquí- Le dijo la recepcionista y las seis Ardillas y Martín la siguieron por un largo pasillo, bajaron una escalera y llegaron a un salón con dos sillones, una mesa, bebidas y una consola para editar las grabaciones.**

**-Chicas voy a hablar con las Ardillas cinco minutos ¿me esperan?. Quiero hacerles una propuesta.**

**-Si, no importa.- Dijo Eleonor. Las Chipettes miraban como conversaban las ardillas y Martín. Estuvieron cinco minutos hablando hasta que se volvieron al lado de las Chipettes.**

**-Chicas, ¿Les gustaría tener una posibilidad de entrar en la banda?- Les pregunto Martín a las Chipettes.**

**-Siiii- Gritaron todas a la vez.**

**-¿Que debemos hacer?- Pregunto Jeanette.**

**-Elijan una canción para cantar y muéstrenos lo que sepan hacer y debatiremos con las ardillas si pueden o no quedarse, ¿les parece?- Les pregunto Martín.**

**-Siiii- Gritaron de nuevo al unisono. Martín las hizo entrar en la sala de grabaciones y las hizo subirse a una mesa en donde, sobre ellas había un micrófono.**

**-¿Cual quieren cantar?- Les pregunto Martín a las Chipettes. Se quedaron pensando un rato y después Brittany dijo.**

**-****Put**** your records on****.****- Martín le asintió con la cabeza y la música comenzó a sonar y las Chipettes comenzaron a bailar y cantar.**

**-****Three little birds, sat on my window****.- Cantó Jeanette.**

**-****And they told me I don´t need to worry****.- Cantaron las tres Chipettes a coro.**

**-****Summer came like cinnamon.****- Cantó Brittany.**

**-****So sweet.****- Canto ****Eleonor.**

**-****Little girls double-dutch on the concrete****.- Cantaron las Chipettes a coro.**

**-****Go, put your records on, tell me your favourite song****- Cantaron a coro las Chipettes.**

**-****You go ahead, let your hair down****.- Cantaron a coro y Brittany repitio**

**-****Go ahead, let your hair down****.-**

**-****Sapphire and faded jeans****- Volvieron a cantar a coro.**

**-I**** hope you get your dreams****.-**

**-****Just go ahead, let your hair down****.- La canción terminó y las Ardillas y Martín quedaron sorprendidos. Las Chipettes salieron de la sala de grabaciones y se subieron a la mesa en donde estaban las Ardillas y Martín.**

**-Dennos cinco minutos, otra vez, chicas, así lo debatimos.- Le dijo Martín a las Chipettes. Las Ardillas y Martín estuvieron, otra vez, cinco minutos charlando sobre si dejaban que las Chipettes entren en la banda. Terminaron de decidir.**

**-Chicas, con las Ardillas hemos decidido que, si quieren, pueden pertenecer a la banda.**

**-Dejanos debatirlo entre nosotras.- Dijo Brittany y se bajaron de la mesa, fueron a uno de los sillones y se quedaron charlando allí.**

**-Chicas, pueden creerlo, las Ardillas dijeron que quedaba en nuestra elección si queríamos pertenecer a su banda.- Dijo susurrando pero muy entusiasmada Brittany.**

**-¿Que dicen?, ¿Participamos o no de su banda?.- Pregunto Jeanette.**

**-Siempre fue mi sueño ser cantante así que cuenten conmigo.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-Y conmigo.- Dijo Eleonor.**

**-Está decidido entonces.- Dijo Jeanette. Las Chipettes bajaron del sillón, fueron corriendo a la mesa y se subieron.**

**-Bueno, hemos decidido que nos gustaría ser parte de la banda.- Dijo Jeanette.**

**-De acuerdo. Chicas, con las ardillas grabaremos una cancion y nos vamos, ¿les parece?-**

**-Si, no hay problema.- Dijo Brittany. Las Ardillas entraron en la sala de grabaciones y comenzaron a cantar sin música . Cuando terminaron, Martín entro y comenzó a tocar la batería escuchando la canción con unos auriculares para guiarse. Terminaron de grabar y entro Alvin a tocar con su pequeña guitarra eléctrica. Al final, dos personas entraron en el estudio eran personas contratadas para ayudar a grabar porque faltaban instrumentos. Entraron en el estudio y una comenzó a tocar el bajo y otra la guitarra, pero de fondo a lo que toco Alvin. Tardaron una hora y las Ardillas, las Chipettes y Martín volvieron a la casa en taxi.**

**A las cinco de la tarde de ese Sábado, golpearon la puerta. Martín abrió.**

**-Hola, tu debes ser Martín, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó una persona con pelo castañ****o oscuro, ojos marrones, un pantalón jean, una remera negra con tres imágenes que decían "Juegos, Comer y Dormir" y unas zapatillas blancas.**

**-Si, ****¿quien eres tu?- Le preguntó Martín.**

**-Mi nombre es Toby, Toby Seville, soy el hijo de Dave, el me dijo que tenia que venir a cuidar la casa porque se iba de viaje.-**

**-Ok, pasa.- Le dijo Martín y le permitió pasar. -El cuarto de huéspedes está ocupado. Si no te molesta, tendrás que dormir en la cama de Dave.- Le dijo Martín.**

**-Si, no hay problema.- Le dijo Toby, el supuesto hijo de Dave. Entro en la habitación de su supuesto padre y dejó su equipaje en el suelo.**

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mes esta costando hacerlo porque a la vez tengo que lidiar con el colegio. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	8. Un Disturbio Por Una Mala Interpretación

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

**_En la casa de las ardillas_**

**Era sábado por la noche. A la tarde Dave llamo a la casa y Martín le contó todo lo sucedido, excepto la historia de las Chipettes. Le contó desde la aparición de Toby hasta lo que hicieron en el día, incluyendo la discusión que tubo Alvin con Brittany pero no le contó porque fue la discusión, ya que entraba en la historia de las Chipettes. Martín, termino de hablar por teléfono y le contó a Toby los horarios que tenían para ir al colegio, pero eso era dentro de una semana. También lo contó los horarios que tenían que ir al estudio de grabaciones. Cuando termino de contarle a Toby todo, fue al ****living****, en el que se encontraban las Ardillas y las Chipettes sentados y sentadas en un sillón viendo Bob Esponja.**

**-Chicas, ya que es su segundo día en la casa, querría hablar con ustedes.- Les dijo Martín a las Chipettes.**

**-Um, de acuerdo.- Dijo Eleonor y las tres ardillas hembra se bajaron del sillón y se acercaron a Martín.**

**-En su habitación, si no es una molestia.- Les dijo de nuevo Martín. Y las Chipettes asintieron con la cabeza. Llegaron a la habitación y Martín se sentó en la cama. Luego las Chipettes se subieron al lado de el.**

**-Chicas, quería hacerle una pregunta, no es por faltarles el respeto ni nada. Em, ****¿ ustedes, cuando vivieron con Olivia, se ba**_ñaban?- Les pregunto Martín._

_-Si, _**¿**_ por que nos preguntas eso?_**¿es que a caso piensas que somos sucias?¿que porque recién nos conoces, piensas que somos ratas?- Le preguntó a gritos Brittany.**

**-Bueno tranquilizate, se los pregunto solamente para saber si sabían ba**_ñarse, tanto cuesta decirme si y nada mas. También, quería ofrecerles algo, pero parece que no sabes responder bien. Sabes que, si tanto te molesta responderme bien, entonces no me respondas.- Dijo esto y Martín se fue furioso de la habitación._

**-Genial, Brittany. Jeanette y yo queríamos tener una buena conversación porque pensábamos que nos iba a ofrecer algo, y así era, y tu solo tienes que arruinarlo haciendo algo.- Dijo Eleonor en tono furioso. Se bajó de la cama y se fue de la habitación. Jeanette la mir****ó muy enojada a Brittany****.**

**-****¿Que?-Le pregunto Brittany a Jeanette.**

**-Tu no sabes controlar tu orgullo ¿verdad?.- Le pregunto, enojada, Jeanette a Brittany. Luego se bajó de la cama y se fue corriendo. Antes de irse le dijo a Brittany. -Piensa que tenemos mucha suerte de que Martín nos deje dormir aquí. Nos pudo haber sacado a patadas el día que nos conoció. Te recomiendo que te disculpes con el.- Jeanette termino de decir eso y se fue de la habitación.**

**_-_****Jean.- La llamó Brittany con voz triste a Jeanette pero, Jeanette, hizo caso omiso al llamada. Brittany suspiró y se quedo en la habitación, inmóvil, por unos diez minutos mas o menos. Pasaron los diez minutos y escuchó que la puerta del ba**_ño se abrió y luego la puerta de una habitación. Salió fuera de la habitación y comenzó a escuchar que alguien puso música a alto volumen. Brittany sabia quien era el que se puso a escuchar música. Esos diez minutos pensó en como le respondió a Martín __así que fue caminando a su habitación golpeo la puerta y después de diez segundos _**vio**_ o mejor dicho, escucho, que la música frenó. Martín abrió la puerta._

_-_**¿Que pasa?- Le preguntó con tono serio Martín a Brittany.**

**-Solo quería decirte algo.- Le respondió medio triste, Brittany a Martín. Martín miro al techo por diez segundos mas o menos.**

**-De acuerdo, pasa.- Le dijo y le permitió a Brittany pasar a su habitación. La habitación de Martín tenía paredes blancas, una cama cerca de la puerta, una ventana que daba a la calle, un ****placard**** mas o menos grande, una batería en la esquina de la habitación y tres posters, uno con el simbolo y el nombre de la banda de las Ardillas, otro con el simbolo y la banda de Metallica y otro que era una foto de el tocando en un concierto, con la fecha del concierto, el lugar del concierto y un autografo.. Dicho concierto fue en Denver y el autógrafo era mas o menos grande, ya que le habían escrito algo, a parte de el autógrafo. Brittany llegó a leer "De tu amigo Lars Ulrich, para Martín".**

**-¿Quien es Lars Ulrich?- Le pregunto Brittany.**

**-El baterista de Metallica. Dijo que quería verme y, en ese recital hicimos un duelo de bateristas frente al publico. Estuvo muy bueno, después, si quieres te muestro el video.- Le respondió Martín a Brittany.**

**-De acuerdo. Oye, quería disculparme por como me comporte contigo hace un rato. No se que me pasó. Como que, me puso loca la pregunta que me hiciste. Lo tomo como si me estuvieras ofendiendo.- Le dijo Brittany. Martín podía ver como le caía una lagrima por la mejilla.**

**-Oye entiendo.- Le dijo Martín, coloco su dedo indice en la barbilla de Brittany e hizo que ella lo mire, pero con delicadeza. -Disculpa si te sentiste ofendida por la pregunta.- Le dijo Martín viendo como le caía otra lagrima por la mejilla de Brittany.**

**-Si, las acepto.- Le dijo Brittany.**

**-Yo también acepto tus disculpas pero la próxima vez trata de no reaccionar así, yo no trate de agredirte. Si te sientes agredida por algo que yo hice, házmelo saber y veré que hago, ¿de acuerdo?.- Le preguntó Martín a Brittany, que otra lagrima mas le caía por la mejilla.**

**-De acuerdo- Le dijo Brittany.**

**-Ven, dame un abrazo.- Le dijo Martín y Brittany salto sobre su pecho dejando caer la cabeza y las manos sobre el hombro de Martín. -Ven, voy a hacer algo de comer.- Le dijo Martín y Brittany asintió con la cabeza. -Ahora te alcanzo- Le dijo Martín a Brittany.**

**-De acuerdo.- Le dijo Brittany. Cuando comprobó que se fue, Martín saco de su ****placard**** tres telas grandes. Una era color verde lima, la otra purpura y la otra rosa. Las corto con las medidas parecidas al tama**_ño de cada Chipette y les hizo un bordado que recorría el centro de la tela con las iniciales de sus nombres. Se fue de la habitación con las tres telas y las dejo en la habitación de las Chipettes. Se fue de la habitación al__ living._

_-Chicos, vayan a bañarse. Por mientras voy a hacer de comer una tarta de verduras. _**¿Que les parece?.- Les pregunto a las Ardillas y a las Chipettes.**

**-Genial.- Dijeron los seis al unisono.**

**-Las Chipettes van a ba**_ñarse después de ustedes, _**¿Les parece, chicas?- Les pregunto Martin a las Chipettes mientras las ardillas entraban a ba**_ñarse._

_-Nos encantaría.- Le dijo Brittany._

_-Por cierto, les deje unas toallas en su cama. Es un regalo de bienvenida, si quieren ir a verlas están en su habitación._

_-Siiiiiiii.- Gritaron las Chipettes y fueron corriendo a su habitación. Cuando entraron y se subieron a su cama vieron sorprendidas las tres toallas que habían arriba de la cama. Eleonor miro sorprendida la suya. Era de un color verde lima, con la inicial de su nombre puesta con una letra cursiva pero no era común esa letra. Era una letra bien trabajada con una tela color amarillo. Luego Jeanette miro la suya. Tenia la misma letra, con su inicial pero con una tela color purpura muy oscuro y la letra de color gris claro. Y por ultimo la de Brittany. La de ella era una toalla de color rosa con una letra, también cursiva, pero de color rojo un poco oscuro. Las letras eran de distinto color para que resalten. Luego las tres Chipettes agarraron sus toallas y fueron a donde estaba Martín. Martín las vio._

_-Que les parecio mi regalo?- Les pregunto._

_-Son estupendas.- Dijo Brittany._

_-Genial.- Dijo Eleonor._

_-Hermoso.- Dijo Jeanette._

**Así luego de las Ardillas se ba**_ñaron las Chipettes pero con inconvenientes, ya que Alvin les abría el agua fría o caliente mientras se bañaron. Cuando Brittany salió de bañarse, furiosa, comenzó a perseguir a Alvin amenazándolo de muerte si lo llegaba a agarrar. Pero, sin ver los problemas, las Chipettes se hicieron grandes amigos de las Ardillas. Hasta parecía que las Ardillas estaban enamorados de las Chipettes. El día termino y todos se fueron a dormir para el comienzo de otro gran dia con mas diversión y peleas, pero no se esperaban lo que iba a ocurrir al otro día._

**Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me esta costando hacerlo porque a la vez tengo que lidiar con el colegio. Bueno, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	9. Las Chipettes Desaparecen

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic. Algo que me olvidé, las historias que tengan numero por ejemplo "Alvin Y Las Ardillas 1" son las que incluyen a mi nuevo personaje, Martín.

___En la casa de las ardillas_

_Las Chipettes y las Ardillas estaban dispersos en pequeños grupos. Simón le estaba enseñando a Jeanette a jugar al ajedrez, ella aprendió con mas o menos cinco partidas de práctica. Eleonor estaba viendo un programa de cocina con Theodoro, se podría decir que les hacia agua la boca de toda la comida que veían. Y Alvin y Brittany estaban jugando con un videojuego en la computadora, Brittany le ganó a Alvin casi todos los juegos que hicieron hasta ahora y, Alvin con su orgullo, le decía que fue solo suerte de principiante, pero Brittany decía, como siempre que gana algo, que gano porque era mejor que el. Hasta se escuchaban los gritos de discusión por esto que decía Brittany. Luego estaba Toby, el hijo de Dave, estaba en su habitación jugando con la xbox 360 y hablando por Skype con un "compañero de juego". Por ultimo, Martín estaba haciendo un video con su batería para youtube, iba a ser el primer video para su cuenta. Antes no quería hacer porque creía que le iban a dar muchos votos positivos solamente por ser el baterista de las ardillas y no solo por eso, también no quería generar problemas con que aparezca en youtube y todos los medios informativos publiquen su canal, para llenarlo de solicitudes con frases como "Pon a Alvin en tus videos" o "Has un video con las ardillas cantando" ya que la gente es lo que mas quiere ver. Las ardillas estaban aburridas ya, Simon y Jeanette se aburrieron de jugar al ajedrez, Eleonor y Theodoro se les seguía haciendo agua la boca por las comidas y Alvin y Brittany dejaron de jugar, ya que Alvin dijo que perdía porque la dejaba ganar, o porque tenia la suerte de principiante, como siempre afirma cuando pierde. Se juntaron todos en el __living__._

_-¿Por que no jugamos a la escondida o a Monopolio?- Propuso Theodoro._

_-Me parecen bien las dos ideas ¿que piensan, chicas?, de paso les ense__ñamos a jugar a otro juego de mesa.- Afirmo Simón._

_-De acuerdo.- Dijo Eleonor. Ella nunca se negaba a aprender a jugar a un juego de mesa. Mucho menos Jeanette._

_-De acuerdo, pero si les gano, no quiero que lloren, soy muy bueno en esto y no porque no sepan jugar les voy a dejar ganar.- Dijo Alvin siendo igual de fanfarrón cada vez que van a hacer algo nuevo._

___Al mediodía_

_Martín salio de su habitación y vio a las Ardillas y a las Chipettes jugando Monopolio._

_-Con razón deje de escuchar gritos hace una hora.- Dijo Martín. Las seis ardillas lo miraron y se rieron. -Voy a hacer de comer, en una hora mas o menos comemos.- Dijo Martín y se puso a cocinar._

_En el juego, Brittany, Jeanette y Simón estaban jugando. Eleonor, Alvin y Theodoro estaban en banca rota, por lo que quedaron descalificados. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Jeanette quedo totalmente destruida tras caer en una de las mas poderosas propiedades de Brittany, por lo que quedo en banca rota. Así estuvieron otra media hora sin avanzar nada en el juego. Brittany pensaba, "espero que caiga en la misma propiedad que cayó Jeanette." Y así ocurrió, diez minutos después por supuesto, Simón cayó en la misma propiedad en que cayó Jeanette y quedó en banca rota, por lo que Brittany ganó el juego._

**-Oye, Alvin, **_¿te digo algo?- Le pregunto Brittany._

_-¿Que?- Le pregunto Alvin._

_-No importa que ayas perdido, pero esta declarado que soy mejor que tu.- Le dijo Alvin._

_-Por favor, fue suerte de principiante.- Le dijo Alvin, por enésima vez en el día a Brittany._

_-¿También fue por suerte de principiante que perdiste diez veces en el juego que jugamos a la ma__ñana?- Le pregunto Brittany haciendo que Alvin se enoje._

_-Tranquilizate, Alvin, solo es un juego.- Le dijo Theodoro tratando de calmarlo a Alvin._

_-Si, un juego perdido.- Dijo Brittany y comenzó a reírsele en la cara, como el hubiera hecho si otra persona perdía._

_-Y no te enojes porque ella se ría en tu cara. Tu lo haces siempre que alguien pierde.- Le dijo Simón._

_-Chicos, a comer.- Les aviso Martín a las ardillas. -Toby, a comer.- Le grito Martín a Toby para avisarle._

_-Hem, en vez de gritar, __¿__no es mas fácil ir hacia allá a avisarle?- Le pregunto Jeanette a Martín._

_-Si, pero ya me acostumbre a que cuando comemos llamo a los gritos a la gente que esta lejos.- Dijo Martín dejando salir una risita. El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, el único inconveniente que hubo, fue que Alvin le hacia señas a Brittany de "Te estoy observando", pero terminaban riéndose estos dos y hacían que los otros los miren con cierta duda de porque se estaban riendo. Luego la tarde estuvo tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Las ardillas jugaron todo el día en el patio delantero de la casa._

___En la noche_

___- __Chicas, chicos ya es de noche, entren en la casa a bañarse que ya casi esta la comida.- Les dijo _

_Martín._

_-Ahí vamos, Martín.- Dijeron las seis ardillas a la vez. Todos ya habían comido, se habían bañado y, ahora, estaban durmiendo. La casa estaba en completo silencio hasta que se empieza a escuchar un ruido. Este ruido era de una ventana abriéndose. Era la ventana del __living. __Cuando termino de abrirse lentamente, un hombre con guantes, pantalón largo, remera de mangas largas, zapatillas y una mascara negra, entro en la casa. Los pasos del hombre no se escuchaban. En sus manos tenia una bolsa de tela. Leyó un papel que tenia en un bolsillo. Al parecer eran ordenes. Fue a una computadora y comenzó a usarla. Abrió algún programa para poder escribir, escribió algo y se fue. Luego fue al cuarto de huéspedes. Lentamente abrió la puerta y entro sin hacer ningún ruido que despierte a las personas que estén durmiendo. Agarro, bien despacio, a las Chipettes, como para no despertarlas, y las coloco en su saco, apoyándolas suavemente contra el fondo. Luego cerro el saco, y fue de nuevo a la computadora cerrando la puerta de la habitación en el que estaba anteriormente. Miro de nuevo, el que estaba escribiendo. Lo borro completamente y lo reescribió. Luego, salio del cuarto, camino por un pasillo, salio de la casa por la ventana que entro y la cerro._

___Al otro día, punto de vista de las Ardillas_

_Martín y las Ardillas estaban despiertos, eran las once de la mañana y las Chipettes no se habían despertado. Era lunes en la mañana. Martín fue caminando a la habitación en donde dormían y golpeo la puerta._

_-Chicas.- Llamó Martín. Nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear. -Chicas, __¿están__ durmiendo?- Nadie respondió, ya cansado entró en la habitación. Cuando entro, se sorprendió al ver lo que vio, que las chicas no estaban allí._

_-Chicos, ayúdenme a buscar a las Chipettes, no están en su habitación.- Les dijo Martín preocupado. Las Ardillas comenzaron a buscar a las Chipettes por todos lados, desde el baño hasta la habitación de Dave. Nada. Hasta que algo ocurrió._

_-Chicas, encontré algo.- Llamo Simón desde la computadora. Las otras dos ardillas y Martín fueron corriendo y vieron la cara de tristeza de Simón._

_-__¿ Por que estas triste, Simón?- Le pregunto dulcemente Theodoro a Simón. El lo único que pudo hacer fue se__ñalar la pantalla de la computadora. Había un documento de texto abierto con algo escrito. Martín y las Ardillas se acercaron y leyeron lo que decía la nota._

_"Hola a todos, bueno, cuando lean esto ya nos habremos ido. Estos días fueron buenos, pero no queríamos vivir aquí. Nosotras queríamos conocer un poco la ciudad y tener un lugar en donde alojarnos. Pero la verdad es que nosotras odiamos como vivíamos aquí. Nos reíamos pero eran risas falsas, para ocultar nuestro odio.. No solo eso odiamos, odiamos a cada persona en esta casa, nos pareció repulsivo vivir aquí. Así que no nos busquen porque solamente van a lograr que los odiemos mas. Hasta nunca."_

_Así termino esta carta, esta carta que hizo que Martín, Theodoro, Simón y Alvin se pongan muy tristes. Pero, cuando todos se fueron, Alvin se quedo en la habitación Mirando la pantalla de la computadora, desconsolado por la mentira que vivieron esos días. Se podía decir que le gustaba estar con las Chipettes, pero mas le gustaba estar con Brittany. Tenia un sentimiento hacia ella que no conoció nunca. El, al parecer, estaba enamorado de ella. Su corazón se rompió en menos de cinco minutos con esa carta. Estaba muy deprimido. Fue caminando a su habitación mirando el suelo. Entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta y trabo con llave._

___Punto de vista de las Chipettes_

_Brittany, Jeanette y Eleonor se estaban despertado. Les pareció raro que no se escuchasen los gritos de Alvin. Cuando se despertaron, estaban en una bolsa de tela. Comenzaron a gritar de miedo, ya no estaban con las Ardillas._

_-Chicas, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Dijo Brittany asustada. Luego, vieron que la parte superior del saco se abrió y ellas comenzaron a caer de adentro. Dieron un gemido de dolor al mismo tiempo y miraron a todos lados. Estaban, al parecer, en un pequeño departamento, sin color, solo con un televisor, un sillón roto y una cama. Allí, en frente suyo, vieron a un hombre con una camisa, saco y pantalón blanco. Con una mirada diabólica_

_-__¿Quien es usted, que quiere de nosotras y donde están las Ardillas?- Le pregunto a los gritos Brittany._

_-Vamos, Alvin, ya sabes quien soy yo, soy tu tío Ian, Ian Hawke y ya sabes lo que quiero. Yo solamente quiero mi venganza.- Dijo el hombre._

_-No soy Alvin, soy Brittany, ellas son Eleonor y Jeanette, mis hermanas, es obvio que somos hembras.- Dijo Brittany a los gritos. Ian se sorprendió al escuchar esto, y el sabia que eran hembras porque Alvin nunca diría que es una chica, ni en broma. Pensó algo rápido._

_-Chicas, perdonen, yo solamente estaba comprobando si eran o no las Ardillas. Me dijeron que las Ardillas tuvieron nueva compañía y tenia que salvarlas.- Les dijo Ian._

_-¿ Salvarnos de que?- Dijo Brittany._

_-De las Ardillas. Ellos son muy traicioneros y se los puedo asegurar porque, era su representante.- Les dijo Ian a las Chipettes simulando que estaba triste._

_-¿Que pasó que ya no es su representante?- Preguntó Jeanette._

_-Es una larga historia. Yo hice que ellos lleguen a ser tan famosos como lo son ahora. Yo invertí en cada prenda de ropa, cada instrumento de música y muchas otras cosas mas. Ellos solo, me dieron la espalda, me despidieron y me dejaron en la calle. Luego dijeron en Jet Records que tenían que despedirme porque solamente me quedaba mirando por la ventana de mi oficina cuando en realidad trabajaba mas que todos mis empleados. Y no solo eso, también me esforzaba organizando les sus conciertos.- Dijo Ian simulando una voz triste._

_-Ho no.- Dijo Jeanette._

_-Si, se que es muy malo. Hubieron personas buenas en la banda, como Martín, pero el se tuvo que retirar de la banda por el resbalón en el teatro. Pero hubieron personas, o mejor ardillas malas, por ejemplo Alvin.- Dijo Ian suspirando, como si le doliera decir. -a el lo trate como a mi hijo y el se fue y me escupió, literalmente.- Brittany puso cara triste. -Y no quiero hablar de Simón.- Ahora fue Jeanette. -Y mucho menos de Theodoro.- Eleonor estaba totalmente destruida con esto. -Pero saben que.- Dijo Ian haciendo como que se secaba las lagrimas y trataba de hacer que su voz se entienda. -Las salve de que les hagan lo mismo que a mi.- Dijo Ian. Brittany se puso a cuchichear algo con sus hermanas._

_-Señor, estaríamos encantadas de, si quiere seguir representando, que sea nuestro representante. Fue nuestro sueño siempre y quisiéramos que usted nos lo cumpla.- Le dijo Brittany._

_-Pero, __¿__saben cantar?, eso es lo mas importante para hacer esta carrera.-_

_-Si , mire.- Dijo Brittany. -Chicas, cantémosle la misma canción que le cantamos a las Ardillas.- le dijo en voz baja Brittany a sus hermanas y en menos de cinco segundos se pusieron en posición de baile. Comenzaron a cantar._

_-Three little birds, sat on my window.- Cantó Jeanette._

-And they told me I don´t need to worry.- Cantaron las tres Chipettes a coro.

-Summer came like cinnamon.- Cantó Brittany.

-So sweet.- Canto Eleonor.

-Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.- Cantaron las Chipettes a coro.

-Go, put your records on, tell me your favourite song- Cantaron a coro las Chipettes.

-You go ahead, let your hair down.- Cantaron a coro y Brittany repitio

-Go ahead, let your hair down.-

-Sapphire and faded jeans- Volvieron a cantar a coro.

-I hope you get your dreams.-

-Just go ahead, let your hair down.- La canción termino e Ian quedo sorprendido por lo que acabó de ver

_-Chicas, ustedes son estupendas. Díganme algo, ¿ustedes les cantaron a las Ardillas?- Les preguntó Ian._

_-Si, ¿por que?- Le preguntó Eleonor._

_-Ahí estuvo el problema. Ellos ocultaron su talento por eso no las presentaron a Jet Records. Piensan que so mejores que ellos así que las ocultan.- Les dijo Ian haciendo que las Chipettes se desilusionen mas de las Ardillas. -Pero tranquilas, yo voy a hacer que sean famosas. A la tarde iremos a Jet Records. Ahora voy a cocinar algo para comer.- Dijo Ian y se fue a la cocina dejando a las Chipettes en la mesa en donde estaban y como estaban. Estaban totalmente tristes y desilusionadas._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_**¿Que creen que pase en el proximo capitulo?. Envíenme sus respuestas a estas preguntas en sus reviews y de paso pongan como va la historia. Sepan que **_******necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	10. El Extraño Comportamiento De Alvin

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Martín estaba haciendo de comer. Todavía seguía un poco triste por el mensaje de las Chipettes. Simón estaba leyendo un libro, Theodoro estaba aburrido viendo un programa de cocina y Alvin seguía encerrado en su habitación. No salio desde que descubrió con sus hermanos y Martín la nota que dejaron las Chipettes._

_-Chicos, a comer.__¿ Podrían llamar a su hermano, por favor?- Les preguntó Martín a las ardillas._

_-Simón, ¿podrías ir tu?- Le preguntó Theodoro a su hermano que estaba igual de triste que el._

_-No, ve tu, Theo, yo estoy terminando de leer.- Le respondió Simón a su hermano._

_-Dejen, voy yo.- Dijo Martín y fue a buscar a Alvin. Golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió. -Alvin, soy yo, Martín, vamos a comer.- Le dijo pero Alvin no no respondió. -Alvin, vamos, abre la puerta por favor.- Le volvió a decir cortésmente Martín a Alvin pero no respondió, ya cansado fue a buscar a Simón._

_-Simón, ¿podrías ir a fijarte por que Alvin no abre la puerta?- Simón suspiró._

_-Ahí voy.- Le dijo a Martín. Salio por la puerta de adelante, fue directamente a donde estaba la ventana de su habitación. La abrió y entro. Cuando entro vio a Alvin tirado en su cama._

_-Alvin, a comer.- Le dijo Simón._

_-No tengo hambre.- Le dijo sin levantar la mirada._

_-Vamos, Alvin, tienes que comer algo y si quieres después vuelves aquí.- Lo trató de convencer a Alvin pero no lo logró._

_-Dejame solo, no tengo hambre.- Le dijo Alvin a Simón gritándole._

_-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.- Le respondió a los gritos Simón. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y antes de irse le dijo a Alvin. -Lo único que te pido, es que dejes esta puerta abierta.- Le dijo Simón a Alvin y se fue Cuando comprobó que Simón se fue, Alvin se bajo de la cama y cerró, de nuevo la puerta con llave. Martín vio cuando Simón llegó a la cocina, pero sin Alvin._

_-¿Y Alvin?- Le preguntó Martín a Simón._

_-No quiere comer.- Le respondió. Luego de esto Martín sirvió la comida y todos los que estaban en la casa comenzaron a comer, a excepción de Alvin. Alvin siguió encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde y nadie supo porque._

___En la casa de las Chipettes._

_Ian y las Chipettes habían terminado de comer. Ian se cambió y salió con las Chipettes en taxi hasta Jet Records. Llegó en diez minutos y preguntó en recepción por el nuevo jefe de Jet Records. La recepcionista le dijo que pase, que lo estaba esperando en su despacho. Ian subió por el mismo __ascensor y paso por el mismo pasillo que lo había echo Dave Seville antes de conocer a las ardillas. Llegó al despacho y golpeo, el jefe de la compañía le permitió pasar y sentarse. Vio el nombre del jefe, pero solo tenia su apellido, Ferghi. "Al parecer es Italiano" pensó para si mismo Ian._

_-Bueno se__ñ__or...- Ferghi se quedó pensando_

_-Ian Hawke.- Respondió rápidamente Ian._

_-Hawke, ¿que es lo que necesita?- Le preguntó Ferghi._

_-Tengo un nuevo gran éxito señor.- Le dijo Ian Hawke._

_-De acuerdo, muéstremelo.- Le dijo Ferghi. Ian les hizo señas a las Chipettes para que suban a la mesa del gerente._

_-Son ardillas hembras cantantes, señor.- Le dijo Ian al gerente._

_-Aja, entonces, que canten. Si me parece que son buenas las contrato.- Le dijo Ferghi "No creo que hagan nada, las únicas tres ardillas que cantan y bailan son Alvin Y Las Ardillas, no creo que aya otras mas" pensó para si mismo el gerente. Ian le dio un cd con un instrumental de la canción que iban a cantar. La canción comenzó a sonar y las Chipettes comenzaron a bailar en la mesa del gerente._

_-All the single ladies- Cantó Brittany  
_

_-All the single ladies- Repitieron Eleonor y Jeanette. Así repitieron tres veces y en la cuarta vez que repitió Brittany cantaron a coro._

_-Now put your hands up-  
_

_-Up in the club- Cantó Brittany._

_-Just- Cantaron a coro._

_-I'm doing my own little thing- Cantó Brittany._

-Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it- Luego comenzaron a cantar a coro.

_-If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it-  
_

_-Don't be mad once you see that he won it-_

_-If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it-_

_-Uh ohohohohohohoh-__  
_

_-__Uh ohohohohohohoh- Las Chipettes terminaron la canción en una pose. El gerente quedo boquiabierto por lo que vio.__  
_

_-Son increíbles.- Dijo el gerente._

_-Entonces, ¿ las contrata?- Pregunto Ian._

_-Claro que si. Sin ninguna duda.- Dijo Ferghi y las Chipettes se abrazaron en forma de festejo._

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Ya era hora de dormir. Alvin no salio en todo el día de su habitación así que Martín decidió ir a ver que le pasaba._

_-Alvin, te noto medio raro. ¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunto Martín mientras entraba en la habitación._

_-No, nada en absoluto.- Dijo Alvin haciendo una sonrisa falsa._

_-Yo se que te pasa algo, Alvin.- Le dijo Martín._

_-No me pasa nada, quedate tranquilo.- Le dijo Alvin._

_-Bueno, escucha bien, si te pasa algo me lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?- Le preguntó Martín a Alvin y el asintió con la cabeza. Martín salio de la habitación y permitió que Simón y Theodoro entren. Así se fueron a dormir sin ningún problema. A las cuatro de la mañana Theodoro fue a la habitación de Martín._

_-Martín, ¿estás despierto?- Le pregunto Theodoro a Martín que estaba totalmente dormido. Lo sacudió y se subió a la cama. Luego de esto Martín se despertó._

_-Theo, ¿Que pasa?- Le pregunto Martín a Theodoro mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba._

_-¿Puedo dormir contigo?. Es que extraño a Dave.- Le dijo Theodoro. Martín lo dudo un poco, pero después accedió, ya que el era el menor de la familia y el mas sensible ante cualquier cosa._

___En la mañana_

_Martín se despertó con Theodoro en sus ojos. Lo agarró suavemente para que no se despierte y lo llevó, lentamente, a la habitación de las Ardillas y lo dejó en su cama. Se fue y cerro la puerta lentamente para no despertar a las ardillas. "Espero que a Alvin se le aya pasado lo de ayer" pensó Martín acordándose de lo que le paso a Alvin. Fue a la cocina y se hizo el desayuno. Una hora mas tarde aparecieron Simón y Theodoro._

_-Chicos, ¿durmieron bien?, ¿y Alvin a donde esta?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Dormimos bien y Alvin cuando salimos dijo que no quería hacer nada. Solo quería quedarse en su cama.- Respondió Simón. - No se que le pasa.-_

_-Yo tampoco Simón, pero si sigue así tendremos que forzarlo a responder.- Dijo Martín._

_-Yo tengo mis métodos, conozco tan bien a mi hermano como para hacer esto. Si quieres puedo averiguártelo.- Le dijo Simón a Martín._

_-Si tienes ganas , hazlo.- Le respondió Martín a Simón._

_-Ahora vuelvo.- Le dijo Simón y se fue a la habitación y golpeó la puerta. Entro sin que le abran._

_-Alvin, tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Simón y cerro la puerta detrás de el con llave._

_-No hay nada de que hablar Simón.- Le respondió Alvin._

_-Si, baja de la cama.- Le dijo. Alvin suspiro y se bajó. _

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_**¿Como hará Simón para descubrir lo de Alvin?. Véanlo en el próximo capitulo. N**_******ecesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	11. Simón Descubre El Problema De Alvin

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Simón había entrado en la habitación de Alvin he hizo que, este, baje de la cama. Ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de el._

_-Alvin, __¿__que es lo que te pasa?, __¿por que te encierras?- Le preguntó seriamente Simón a Alvin._

_-Simón, no me pasa nada.- Le respondió Alvin._

_-No me enga__ñ__arás tan fácilmente, yo se que te pasa algo. Dímelo.- Le ordenó Simón ya mirándolo enfadado y a los ojos a Alvin. Alvin se estaba poniendo nervioso._

_-¿ Por que debería estar pasándome algo, Simón- Le dijo con algo de nerviosismo en la voz._

_-O me cuentas que te pasa o no me voy.- Le dijo Simón._

_-Lo que me pasa es que, hem, no se como explicarlo.- Dijo Alvin mientras pensaba algo._

_-O me lo explicas o no me voy Alvin.- Le dijo Simón. Luego a Alvin se le ocurrió una idea, pero no pensó en las consecuencias._

_-Lo que me pasa es que me gustas.- Le dijo Alvin. No podía creer ni el mismo lo que le acabó de decir a Simón. Simón, sabia que era una mentira. Así que le hizo un jueguito._

_-¿Así que ese es el problema?.- Le pregunto Simón._

_-Si.- Le respondió Alvin._

_-Bueno, entonces, quiero que me beses y en los labios.- Le dijo Simón._

_-¿Que quieres que haga que?- Le preguntó Alvin a los gritos._

_-Si, sera nuestro secreto de hermanos.- Le dijo Simón y le gui__ño un ojo. Pensó para el "No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, pero necesito que mi hermano me diga la verdad"._

_-De-de acuerdo.- Le dijo Alvin ya con mucho nerviosismo en la voz. Luego se fue acercando lentamente hacia la cara de Simón. Lo tenia a menos de cinco centímetros. Lo beso, pero el beso duro un segundo. -Conforme.- Le pregunto Alvin a Simón._

_-No.- Le dijo Simón. Ahora Alvin se puso mas nervioso todavía, a ver que quería su hermano ahora._

_-__¿Que quieres ahora?- Le pregunto con nervios Alvin a su hermano Simón._

_-¿Por que no.- Simón se detuvo unos segundos lo que hizo que aumenten los nervios de Alvin. Se miro las zarpas y lo volvió a mirar a Alvin a los ojos. -No tenemos relaciones sexuales?-_

_-¿QUE?- Pregunto Alvin a los gritos._

_-Si, si es verdad que gustas de mi, demuéstramelo.- Dijo Simón y se acostó en la cama._

_-No hare eso.- Le dijo Alvin._

_-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Simon._

_-Porque.- Alvin dejo de hablar y suspiro. -Porque te he mentido. No me gustas.- Alvin le dijo la verdad a Simón, lo que le sorprendió._

_-¿Entonces dime que te pasa?- Le preguntó Simón._

_-Estoy deprimido, nada mas, no quiero hablar de eso. Quiero que me dejen solo.- Le dijo Alvin llorando, otra cosa mas que lo sorprendió a Simón ya que nunca lo vio llorar solo._

_-Esta bien, te dejare de molestar si vas a comer algo, nada mas. ¿Te parece?- Simón le pregunto a Alvin. Alvin de mala gana tuvo que asentir con la cabeza._

_-Ahí voy.- Le dijo Alvin a Simón. Simón se fue y lo vio a Martín._

_-¿Lo lograste?- Le preguntó Martín._

_-Si, costo pero si.- Le respondió Simón._

_-¿Como lo hiciste?- Le pregunto Martín a Simón sorprendido porque vio que Alvin ya estaba en la cocina._

_-Tengo mis métodos. Pero le dije que lo dejábamos de molestar si venia a comer algo.-_

_-De acuerdo, yo te lo prometo, Alvin, pero quiero que comas algo cada tanto.- Le dijo Martín._

___En la casa de Ian_

_Las Chipettes estaban leyendo una revista hasta que vieron que Ian llegó._

_-Chicas, tengo una buena y una mala noticia.- Les dijo Ian._

_-Escuchemos la buena.- Dijo Brittany_

_-Conseguí otro lugar en donde vivir aquí en Los Ángeles y vamos a dar un concierto en el teatro Orpheum.- Le dijo Ian feliz._

_-Y la mala es.- Dijo Jeanette como para que Ian complete la frase._

_-Que no tenemos baterista para este concierto.- Dijo Ian._

_-Propongo que llamemos a Martín.- Dijo Eleonor._

_-Si, Eli tiene razón.- Dijo Brittany apoyando a su hermana._

_-Ok, si ustedes quieren que Martín sea su baterista así lo sera.- Lo voy a llamar._

___En la casa de las ardillas_

_Martín estaba durmiendo, cuando recibió una llamada. Miro su teléfono y vio que la pantalla decía "Ian Hawke"._

_-__¿Que querrá este ahora?- Se pregunto Martín y atendió. -Hola.-_

_-Hola Martín, quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿este Jueves estas libre?- Le pregunto Ian desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_-Si, ¿por que?- Le pregunto Martín._

_-Para ver si querías ser el baterista de las Chipettes, no tengo a ningún baterista y ellas dijeron que te llame a ti.- Respondió Ian. A Martín se le hizo una sonrisa de lado a lado a lado de la cara._

_-Si, cuenta conmigo.- Dijo Martín._

_-De acuerdo, mañana ven al Teatro Orpheum para ensayar. Hasta mañana.- Dijo Ian y corto. Martín se quedo pensativo y luego se le ocurrió algo, lo anoto en un papel para no olvidárselo y verlo mañana y se volvió a dormir_

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_**¿Cual creen que fue la idea de Martín?. Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán. Este es el capitulo mas corto de la historia porque queria hacer que se sepa cual es el problema de Alvin. Gracias a los que estan siguiendo la historia totalmente y muchas mas gracias a "Cherrysweet4ever". Sepan que **_******necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	12. El Recital De Las Chipettes, Parte 1

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel".No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Martín estaba desayunando su famoso jugo de naranja mientras leía el periódico. Las ardillas estaban durmiendo. De repente, Martín ve que aparece Theodoro por atrás de la barra. El se estaba frotando los ojos y bostezó._

_-Hola, Martín.- Le dijo Theodoro._

_-Hola, Theo.- Le dijo Martín mientras le acercaba un wafle de tostadora con un jugo de naranja. Luego de diez minutos apareció Simón bostezando._

_-Hola a todos.- Dijo Simon._

_-Hola.- Dijeron Theodoro y Martín al unisono y Martín le alcanzaba un jugo con un wafle._

_-__¿__Alvin ya se despertó?- Le pregunto Martín a Simón._

_-Si, pero no quiere hacer nada.- Le respondió Simón._

_-__¿Les gustaría volver a ver a las Chipettes?- Pregunto Martín._

_-Si.- Dijeron Theodoro y Simón al mismo tiempo, poniéndose tristes por acordarse de ellas._

_-Bueno, porque tengo tres entradas para ir a su concierto.- Dijo Martín mostrándoles las entradas a los chicos y ellos se pusieron a saltar de alegría._

_-¿Donde las conseguiste?- Pregunto Simón con la misma alegría que tiene un ni__ñ__o al entrar en una jugueteria._

_-Bueno, se podría decir que, ayer a la noche me contrataron para ser el baterista de las Chipettes.- Dijo Martín mirándose las__u__ñas__._

_-Genial, pero ¿por que no podemos pasar contigo?- Pregunto Theodoro._

_-Porque se les acabaron los pases VIP- Respondió Martín. -Voy a comentárselo a Alvin.- Dijo Martín y se fue. Llego a la habitación y golpeó la puerta. Como no respondió nadie entro. -Alvin, te tengo una noticia.- Le dijo Martín a Alvin._

_-¿Que?- Pregunto sin moverse de la cama._

_-Tengo entradas para ir al recital de las Chipettes y yo voy a ser su baterista.- Le dijo Martín. Pero Alvin no movió ni un pelo. -Alvin, capas que si van ellas tendrán de nuevo confianza en ustedes.-Dijo Martín, pero tampoco movió un pelo. -Mira, no te obligare a ir, pero si vas ellas sentirán que tienen nuestro apoyo y yo también sentiré que lo tengo.- Le dijo Martín y se fue. Alvin se quedo sin Mover un pelo en la cama._

___Al otro día_

_Martín se estaba cambiando para ir al concierto. Simón y Theodoro ya estaban listos ya que ellos solo Iván a llevar las sudaderas de siempre. Martín fue a la habitación de las ardillas y entró sin golpear._

_-¿Te decidiste?- Le pregunto Martín a Alvin._

_-No voy a ir.- Le dijo Alvin sin levantarse._

_-De acuerdo. Entonces adiós, me tengo que ir. Te dejare la radio prendida. No la apagues porque diré unas palabras, quisiera que las escuches.- Le dijo Martín y se fue. Antes que se vaya Alvin lo llamo y Martín se quedo parado en la puerta._

_-Martín. Suerte.- Le dijo Alvin._

_-Gracias.- Le dijo Martín y se fue. Alvin bajo de la cama a un lado de la radio. Iba a apagarla, cuando recordó que Martín iba a decir unas palabras, así que la dejo prendida._

___En el Teatro Orpheum_

_Simón y Theodoro pasaron sin problemas por la entrada, aunque no tuvieron que mostrarlas ya que eran muy peque__ños para ser vistos. El teatro estaba lleno y las Ardillas fueron a la parte mas cercana al escenario. Se quedaron sentados en las barandas de seguridad recordando lo que pasaron en ese teatro._

___En los camerinos_

_Martín ya estaba listo pero las Chipettes no se decidían con los vestidos._

_-Vamos a tardarnos mucho. __¿Que voy a hacer?- Pregunto Ian agarrándose la cabeza._

_-Tengo una idea, voy a entretener al publico con una canción y unas palabras.- Dijo Martín._

_-De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido.- Dijo Ian. Martín fue corriendo al escenario, agarro una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica. La eléctrica se la colgó en la espalda y la acústica sobre el pecho. Al parecer iba a tocar una canción con las dos guitarras. Martín le dijo a la banda que canción iban a tocar y todos asintieron con la cabeza._

_-Bueno, antes de empezar quiero decirle algo a un amigo, que espero que este viendo o escuchando esto. El esta sufriendo por amor, por lo menos es lo que creo. Sufre porque se le fue alguien. Lo único que tengo para decir es que no tienes que dejar de hacer tu vida solo por una mujer.- Dijo Martín._

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Alvin estaba escuchando la radio y escucho esas palabras asi que se bajo de la cama, se cambio, salio de la casa y fue corriendo al teatro, mientras que con su mp4 escuchaba el recital hasta llegar._

___En el Teatro Orpheum_

_-Bueno, la canción que voy a tocar, es de un grupo que también tubo una perdida y muchos fans lo criticaron por hacer esta canción. La canción es Fade To Black, disfrútenla.- Dijo Martín y el publico grito ilusionado. Martín comenzó a tocar con la guitarra acústica un ritmo lento. Luego la __apoyo en un soporte, se saco la guitarra eléctrica de la espalda y comenzó a tocar la otra siempre con un solo de guitarra pero era en algunas partes rápido y en otro lento. Comenzó a cantar._

_-Lief It Seems, Will fade away-__  
__-Drifting further every day.-__  
-__Getting lost withing myself.-__  
-__Nothing matters, no one else.-__  
-__I have lost the will to live.-__  
-__Simply nothing more to give.-__  
-__There is nothing more for me.-__  
-__Need the end to set me free.- Martín, con su guitarra, comenzó a tocar un ritmo mas agresivo que el anterior. Luego de unos segundos volvió al ritmo tranquilo con un peque__ño solo de guitarra y volvió a cantar._

_-__Things not what they used to be.-__  
-__Missing one inside of me-__  
-__Deathly loss, this can't be real.-__  
-__Cannot stand this hell i feel.-__  
-__Emptiness is filling me__-_

_-__To the point of afony.-__  
-__Growing darkness taking dawn.-__  
-__I was me, but now he's gone.- Volvió a hacer un ritmo mas agresivo y de repente todos los instrumentos dejaron de tocar excepto Martín que comenzó a hacer una peque__ña introducción a una parte rápida._

_-__No one but me can save my self.-__  
-__But it's too late.-__  
-__Now i can't think, think mhy.- _

_-Should even try.- Comenzó de nuevo a hacer la pe__ña introducción._

_Yesterday seems as though.-__  
-__It never existed.-__  
-__Death greets me warm now i will just.-__  
-Say good'bye__.- Martín comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra y las Chipettes aparecieron en el escenario mientras el hacia el solo. El publico grito de nuevo por ver a las tres ardillas hembras. Cuando la canción terminó. Dejo la guitarra en un soporte y fue corriendo a la batería._

___Vista de Alvin_

_Alvin escuchaba el solo desde el mp4 y desde el concierto, ya que ya estaba en el teatro Orphewm y detrás del escenario. Estaba contento de volver a escuchar un solo de guitarra. Así las tres ardillas, Alvin, Simón y Theodoro disfrutaron del concierto hasta el final. Pero en el final, algo ocurrió._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. La cancion "Fade To Black" esta agregada hasta con su historia en mi perfil.. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_**¿Que creen que pase en el proximo capitulo?. Envíenme sus respuestas a estas preguntas en sus reviews y de paso pongan como va la historia. Sepan que **_******necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	13. El Recital De Las Chipettes, Parte 2

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 13º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En el Teatro Orpheum_

_El concierto de las Chipettes había terminado sin problemas, por lo menos hasta el final. Las ardillas lo habían disfrutado mucho, aunque no pudieron hablar con las Chipettes. Las Chipettes y Martín se fueron a una limusina. Las ardillas se iban a ir en el auto de Toby, ya que Martín, después del recital, tenia que organizar algo con Ian. Las Chipettes estaban saliendo cuando Brittany escuchó un ruido._

_-Chicos, vayan yendo, creo que me olvidé algo.- Le dijo Brittany a Jeanette, Eleonor, Ian y Martín._

_-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho.- Le dijo Ian. Brittany vio que todos habían salido y fue a ver de donde venia el ruido. De repente, desde atrás de una columna salio Alvin. Brittany se sorprendió pero también se enojo, ya que Ian no les permitía hablar con las Ardillas._

_-__¿ Que quieres, Alvin?- Le pregunto Brittany, aun enojada acordándose de lo que le hicieron las Ardillas a Ian._

_-So-solo quería felicitarte por el gran concierto y por haber alcanzado tu sue__ñ__o.- Le dijo Alvin mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza._

_-Gracias, pero ¿a que viniste realmente?, ¿A arruinarme la carrera como lo hiciste con Ian?- Le pregunto Brittany._

_-__¿Que?, yo no le arruiné la carrera a Ian, el se la arruinó solo- Le dijo Alvin, furioso por lo que Brittany le pregunto._

_-No mientas Alvin, tu lo dejaste en la miseria en la que estaba. Sabes que, el hizo muchas cosas por ustedes pero le dieron la espalda. Que suerte que Ian nos salvó. Sabes que, eres un mentiros y yo odio a los mentirosos, como odio a la gente que trata de arruinar mis sue__ños. Para que me preocupo en estar aquí, con un idiota que solo quiere arruinarme. Adiós.- Dijo Brittany, le dio la espalda a Alvin y se fue. Eso fue lo ultimo que le pudo hacer ella a Alvin. De la alergia de volver a verla a estar de nuevo totalmente deprimido. Dio media vuelta mientras le caía una lagrima por la mejilla y pensó "__¿Que le hice de malo para que me trate así? No creo poder seguir con esto."_

___En el coche de Ian_

_Brittany subió al coche. Y vio como estaban todos esperándola._

_-Por fin llegas, vámonos.- Le dijo Ian a Brittany y luego al Conductor. Brittany luego agacho la cabeza triste por lo que le dijo a Alvin, pero ella pensaba que tenia la razón, que se lo tenia que decir._

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Simon, Theodoro y Toby llegaron a la casa. Simón escuchaba que la radio estaba prendida pero, lo mas extraño, fue ver la puerta de la habitación abierta. Entro y, se sorprendió al ver lo que vio, o mejor dicho, lo que no vio. Alvin no estaba en la habitación. Le dijo a Toby y comenzaron a __buscarlo. Hasta que escuchan que la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe. Simón fue a ver y allí estaba Alvin, tirado en su cama con la misma tristeza que tenia cuando se fueron, pero Simón no sabia que, Alvin fue con ellos._

_-Aquí estas, __¿donde estabas?- Le preguntó Simón._

_-En el ba__ño.- Le dijo Alvin._

_-En una hora viene Martin, y vamos a comer con el, __¿quieres?- Le pregunto Simon._

_-No estoy de humor para hacer nada.- Le dijo Alvin._

_-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo me avisas.- Le dijo Simón y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Cuando comprobó que Simón se había ido, Alvin se puso a llorar en su almohada, pero haciendo buena presión en su cara, para que los gritos y gemidos que hacia no se escuchen. Luego de una hora de estar así, se durmió._

___Punto de vista de Martín._

_Martín ya había terminado de hacer todo lo que hizo con las Chipettes, había ido a una conferencia de prensa que para el era interminable. Se bajó del auto y saludó a Ian y a las Chipettes. Entro al pario delantero de la casa y luego a la casa. Cuando entró, todas las ardillas excepto Alvin lo felicitaron por la actuación._

_-¿ Y Alvin?- Pregunto Martín acordándose de su deprimido amigo._

_-En su habitación, no salio desde que nos fuimos.- Dijo Simón._

_-Déjenme hablar con el a solas.- Dijo Martín y se fue a la habitación en la que estaba Alvin. Entro y lo vio durmiendo._

_-Alvin, despierta.- Le dijo Martín y Alvin se despertó. Martín vio que Alvin tenia lagrimas secas en la cara y no solo eso, también los ojos rojos. -Alvin, quiero la verdad, por favor, quiero que me digas porque llorabas y no quiero que me digas diciendo que no estabas llorando.- Le dijo Martín_

_-Bueno, te diré la verdad, me escape al concierto.- Dijo Alvin y Martín se alegro por esto. -Pero eso no es todo. Al final hable con Brittany y me dijo que.- Alvin no pudo terminar la frase._

_-¿ Que te dijo Alvin?- Le preguntó Martín. En eso Alvin salto al pecho de Martín y le dio un abrazo dejando caer su cabeza en el hombre de Martín._

_-Me dijo que me odiaba por que decía que yo trataba de arruinarle la carrera al igual que lo hice con Ian.- Dijo Alvin y de nuevo se puso a llorar. Marin le comenzo a dar golpecitos en la espalda y tambien se puso mal al escuchar esto, pero no como para llorar._

_-De acuerdo, Alvin, hoy quiero que duermas.- Le dijo Martín y lo apoyo en la cama.__ Antes de irse, Alvin lo llamó y le dijo._

_-Por cierto, gracias por las palabras y por la canción.- Le dijo Alvin poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba. Y Martín le dio una sonrisa. Martín se fue hacia la cocina pensando en lo que Alvin le dijo. Ahora sabia cual era el problema, estaba enamorado y lo rechazaron, pero hasta como amigo. Y lo que le llamo mas la atención fue que le dijo la verdad. Comió con las ardillas restantes y se fue a dormir __sin sacarse de la cabeza como podía ayudar a Alvin._

___En la casa de las Chipettes._

_Ian estaba durmiendo en su cama y las Chipettes en el sillón. De repente, Brittany se despierta. Lo que hace luego es despertar a sus hermanas._

_-__¿__Q-Que pasa, Eli?- Pregunta Jeanette._

_-Soy Brittany, tengo que contarles algo.- Les dijo y todas se despertaron y se sentaron en un circulo._

_-Bueno, __¿__que pasa?- Le pregunta Eleonor a Brittany._

_-Hoy, en el concierto vi a Alvin.- Le dijo Brittany a sus hermanas._

_-A mi me pareció ver a Simon.- Dijo Jeanette_

-Y a mi a Theodoro.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno, el punto es que, Alvin, parecía como que le interesaba que nos vaya bien. Me felicito y todo por el espectáculo.- Le dijo Brittany a sus hermanas. Sus hermanas dudaron un momento. -Osea,no parecía que quería arruinar nuestra carrera, le gustaba que nos vaya bien. _¿Creen que Ian nos mintió?- Le pregunto Brittany a sus hermanas._

_-Primero no lo se, y segundo, ¿que le dijiste cuando te vio?- Le pregunto Jeanette. Ahí Brittany recordó cada cosa que le dijo y recién ahora se dio cuenta de que Alvin solo quería decirle a ella que tenia su apoyo._

_-Le dije muchas cosas que no quiero acordarme.- Dijo Brittany tapándose la cara con las manos, llorando y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jeanette. Su hermana le acariciaba el pelo tratando de que se tranquilice._

_-Ma__ñana le preguntamos a Martín sobre esto.- Le dijo Jeanette y todos se fueron a dormir._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se esta poniendo interesante todo.**_** N**_******ecesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	14. Las Chipettes Averiguan La Verdad

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 14º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___Al otro dia, en la casa de las Chipettes_

_Las Chipettes habían desayunado y le preguntaron a Ian si podían usar su teléfono para hablar con Martín. El aceptó y las Chipettes, fueron a un lugar mas privado. Las Chipettes lo llamaron a Martín y, este, atendió._

_-Hola.- Dijo Martín en un tono contento._

_-Hola, Martín, una pregunta ¿Podríamos juntarnos hoy en algún bar que queremos hablar algo contigo?- Le preguntó muy amablemente Jeanette._

_-Si, por que no. Las espero en el bar que esta a una cuadra de Jet Records, ¿les parece?- Les preguntó Martín a las Chipettes._

_-Si, no hay problema.- Dijo Jeanette. Corto, le devolvió el teléfono celular a Ian y se fue directo, con sus hermanas, a cambiarse. Las Chipettes le comentaron a Ian sobre lo de juntarse un rato con Martín y el, de mala gana, decidió que podían ir, pero el los iba a llevar y si veía a las Ardillas, las traía de nuevo a la casa._

___Esta tarde_

_Las Chipettes legaron al bar muy puntuales. Martín se tardo cinco minutos. Ian comprobó que no estén las Ardillas y se fue. Ahí estaban las Chipettes y Martín, tomando un jugo con unos wafles de tostadora. No intercambiaron palabras, hasta que a Martín se le ocurrió hablar._

_-Y, ¿a que se debe que quieran juntarse así tan repentinamente?- Le pregunto Martín a las Chipettes._

_-El caso es el siguiente, queremos averiguar la verdad sobre lo que paso con las Ardillas e Ian. Pero quiero que nos cuentes detalle por detalle, que paso desde que se conocieron hasta que se separaron y volvieron con Dave.- Le dijo Jeanette._

_-Bueno, voy a pedir otros cuatro jugos. Esto va a tomar un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo.- Así las Chipettes se quedaron mas o menos dos horas escuchando la historia de Martín y haciéndole preguntas. Hasta que, cuando Martín terminó le preguntó algo a Brittany._

_-Brittany, Alvin me dijo que lo odias, ¿quisiera saber por que?- Le pregunto Martin._

_-Lo odio por como lo dejo en la miseria a Ian y no solo eso, Ian dice que, las Ardillas, quieren arruinarnos la carrera como cantantes. Le dijo Brittany._

_-Bueno, pero te digo algo. Alvin esta, esta mal.- Le dijo a Brittany y Jeanette y Eleonor escuchaban._

_-¿Por que?- Le preguntó Brittany._

_-Me dijo que ustedes fueron sus primeros grandes amigos. Yo me concidero como un hermano y ellos me concideran igual, asi que, por ser asi, ustedes fueron ss primeros grandes amigos. Los mejores, como lo fui yo antes de comenzar a relacionarme mas con ellos hasta qe nos separamos de __Dave y ya sabes el resto de la historia.- Le dijo Martín mientras las Chipettes escuchaban atentamente. -El punto es que, cuando ustedes se fueron, ellos quedaron muy deprimidos. Estuvo Simón deprimido, estuvo Theodoro deprimido, pero, aunque parezca raro, Alvin era el que mas lo estaba. Hasta no comió por días.- Le dijo Martín a las Chipetes, y Brittany pensó "Entonces, no trataron de arruinarnos la carrera". Brittany estaba muy avergonzada. Luego de esto, Martín pagó la cuenta, se tomo un taxi, dejo a las Chipettes en su nueva casa y les dijo_

_-Recuerden lo que les dije.- Y se fue a su casa. Entraron y simularon una sonrisa._

_-Chicas, ¿como les fue?- Les pregunto Ian a las Chipettes mientras simulaba una sonrisa._

_-Muy bien, la pasamos genial.- Le respondió Brittany y se estaban yendo a su habitación, cuando._

-Chicas, mañana empezaremos una gira, ¿que les parece?- Le preguntó Ian a las Chipettes.

-Sabes lo que opino, que nos pudiste decir la verdad sobre las Ardillas desde un principio. Sabes que, no actuaremos en ninguno de tus conciertos.- Le respondió Brittany muy enojada.

-Muy bien, ¿no quieren cantar?- Les preguntó de nuevo Ian.

-No.- Respondió Brittany a los gritos.

-Bueno, entonces si no quieren actuar.- Les dijo Ian y haciendo un movimiento rápido las agarro de la cola. -Entonces, el fin de semana que viene, voy a comer unas ricas ardillas asadas. Salvo que quieran cantar.- Les dijo. Ya no les quedaba opción. Desilusionadas, las Chipettes respondieron.

-De acuerdo, actuaremos.- Dijeron.

-Y para que sea todo mas fácil, voy a hacer que a ese Martín lo saquen de la banda, si pueden, para no tener problemas y contratare a otro baterista.- Les dijo.

-Ian, los miembros de la banda, no estarán de acuerdo con que despidas a un gran baterista como Martín y, a demás no creo que consigas un baterista en tan poco tiempo.- Le dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno, tendrán que estarlo. Lo de donde sacar al baterista tendré que verlo, pero no importa esto ahora, lo que importa es que mañana comenzaran su gira en un concierto en el Staples Center, así que duerman bien.- Les dijo y los encerró en una jaula en la cocina. Las Chipettes quedaron desilusionadas pero mas quedo Brittany, ya que no iba a poder disculparse con Alvin sobre lo que le dijo. Jeanette estaba tratando de ver una forma de salir, pero el candado de la jaula era con clave. Tuvo otra idea.

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	15. El Día Del Concierto

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 15º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En la casa de las Chipettes_

_Ian estaba durmiendo. Las Chipettes estaban despiertas, ya que siempre se despiertan primeras. La jaula en la que estaban ya no estaba donde antes. Estaba mas cerca del saco de Ian, en donde tenia su celular. Las Chipettes empujaron la jaula hasta donde estaba el saco de Ian. Jeanette agarro el teléfono y busco entre los contactos de Ian a Martín._

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Martín, estaba durmiendo ya que cuando llego a su casa, a la noche, comió algo y se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado. De repente, un ruido lo despierta. Era su teléfono que estaba sonando al lado de su cama. Lo agarro y lo atendió sin fijarse quien era y con los ojos cerrados tanteando con la mano a donde podía estar.._

-Hola.- Saludo Martín con vos de dormido.

-Hola, ¿Martín?, Soy Jeanette.- Le contestó Jeanette del otro lado.

-Si, ¿que pasa, Jean?, son las ocho de la mañana.- Le dijo Martín.

-Ho, perdona, pero tenemos un problema. Ian nos obligara a tocar en el Staples Center para comenzar una gira mundial a la que no queremos ir.- Martín, al escuchar esto salto de la cama.

-¿Como dijiste?- Le pregunto de nuevo Martín.

-Que Ian nos va a...-Dijo Jeanette, pero Martín la interrumpió.

-Si, eso lo entendí, pero ¿les hizo algo?.- Le preguntó Martín que estaba muy preocupado.

-Solamente nos encerró en una jaula con un candado que tiene clave.- Le dijo Jeanette, siempre susurrándole a Martín por miedo a que Ian la escuche.

-Ok, mira, te pasare con Simón que te dirá como abrir la jaula y yo las voy a buscar. ¿Hay una ventana ceca desde donde están?- Le preguntó Martín.

-Bueno, la de la cocina.- Le dijo Jeanette.

-Bien, las sacare por ahí.- Le dijo Martín

-De acuerdo, nosotras si logramos abrir la jaula, bloquearemos el candado de nuevo y nos quedaremos dentro por si Ian se despierta.- Dijo Jeanette y Martín escuchaba mientras iba a la habitación de las Ardillas. Martín despertó a Simón y lo llevo a su habitación.

-¿Que pasa, Martín?-Le pregunto Simón mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Ian encerró a las Chipettes en una jaula porque no quieren cantar en el concierto que darán en el Staples Center. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que necesito que la ayudes a Jeanette a desbloquear el candado ya que tiene clave. No puedo hablar mucho porque, cuando lo desbloqueen las traeré para la casa.- Le dijo muy apurado Martín y le dio el teléfono a Simón. Luego Martín se fue de la casa y llamo a un taxi al cual se subió y lo llevo a la casa de Ian. Mientras sucedía todo esto Simón le contaba a Jeanette como abrir el candado.

_En la casa de Ian_

Martín le pago al taxista y bajó del taxi corriendo. Se escondió abajo de una ventana y espió por ella a ver si estaba en la cocina. El conocía esa casa ya que Ian compró la misma casa que tubo antes de conocer a las Ardillas. Martín vio que estaba en el vestíbulo de la casa. Fue hacia el lado izquierdo de esta y, vio que estaba en la cocina. No había nadie a la vista así que golpeo suavemente el vidrio.

_Punto de vista de las Chippettes._

Jeanette estaba tratando te abrir el candado hasta que "tik"

-Si.- Festejo Jeanette, miro la contraseña, bloqueo de nuevo el candado pero se oyó un ruido.

-Pon el teléfono donde estaba, viene Ian.- Le dijo Brittany

-Pero no me despedí de Simón.- Protestó Jeanette.

-No importa, lo volverás a ver en un rato.- Le dijo Brittany a Jeanette. En eso Ian entro en la habitación.

-Hola chicas, espero que estén preparadas para su concierto de hoy.- Les dijo Ian mientras se servia café.

-Si lo estamos.- Dijo Brittany dejando que una pequeña risa se le escape.

-¿De que te ríes?- Le preguntó Ian.

-Hem, de los nervios.- Respondió Brittany.

-De acuerdo, trata de calmarte, yo me voy a bañar así vamos a hacer un ensayo.- Les avisó ian a las Chipettes.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron las Chipettes e Ian se fue. Las Chipettes soltaron un suspiro cuando Ian salió de la habitación.

-El problema de Ian, para mi pensar, es que esta viejo, por eso se tragó esto.- Le dijo Brittany a sus hermanas.

-Como me gustaría que entre ahora así te...- Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por que las Chipettes escucharon un golpe. Buscaron por todas partes hasta que vieron que Martín estaba asomado en una ventana saludando. Jeanette desbloqueó el candado, fue con sus hermanas hasta la ventana, la abrió, salieron y la cerraron de nuevo.

-Martín que alegría verte.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Igualmente, chicas, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, no quiero que piensen que soy un ladrón, que estoy drogándome o cosas así.- Dijo Martín. Se fue del gran patio delantero de la casa hasta una avenida que estaba a no menos de tres cuadras, llamo a un taxi que pasaba por allí y se volvió hasta su casa.

_En la casa de Ian_

Ian salió de bañarse y se fue hasta la cocina. Cuando se entro se sorprendió de lo que vio, más bien de lo que no vio. La jaula no tenía a las Chipettes dentro y la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta. Recorrió la cocina buscándolas hasta que se acerco hasta la ventana y vio que la traba estaba destrabada. Lanzó un grito al aire de desesperación ya que tendría que devolver el dinero por el recital que no se va a hacer de las Chipettes y, encima, pagarle a los músicos ya que no tocaran y, seguramente renunciarán.

_En la casa de las Ardillas_

Martín llegó hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y les dijo a las Chipettes que se escondan atrás del televisor y les dio unas ordenes.

-Chicos, ya llegué.- Dijo a los gritos Martín. Simón salió del cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿Las haz rescatado?- Le preguntó Simón a Martín.

-No, Simón, perdona pero cuando llegué Ian se llevo a las Chipettes.- Dijo Martín simulando estar triste.

-Ho de acuerdo, por lo menos lo intentaste.- Le dijo Simón entristeciéndose y yéndose de nuevo. Martín, cuando vio que Simón se dio vuelta, sacó su cara triste.

-Simón.- Lo llamo Martín a Simón. Simón lo miró, con la misma tristeza que cuando se dio vuelta. -¿Te muestro algo?- Le preguntó Martín.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Simón al borde del llanto. Martín chasqueó los dedos y, detrás del televisor apareció Jeanette, luego Brittany y por último Eleonor. Simón se puso de triste a contento. En menos de un segundo. -Eres un mentiroso.- Le dijo Simón con la misma cara que lo mira a Alvin cuando están contando chistes. Simón se sorprendió por dos cusas, una porque estaban las Chipettes y dos porque vió que comenzaron a usar ropa. Simón corrió hasta el televisor y abrazó a Jeanette, Brittany y Eleonor.

-Chicas, síganme.- Les dijo Martín a las Chipettes. Martín fue a la cocina y, allí estaba Theodoro, haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar la conversación de Simón, ya que el le dijo que si Martín volvía no se mueva de la cocina.

-Theo.- Lo llamo Martín. Theodoro se dio vuelta y vio a Martín. Luego vio que su hermano Simón subió a la mesada que separa la cocina del living. Luego, Martín chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y, Theodoro, vio que las Chipettes aparecieron frente a el. Se alegró y corrió a abrazarlas de la alegría.

-Chicas, que bueno que estén bien, tengo muchas preguntas para hacerles.- Les dijo felizmente Theodoro.

-Theo, si quieres se las haces después cuando estemos todos, ¿de acuerdo?. Tengo que hacer que Brittany resuelva algo.- Le dijo Martín y se fue con Brittany a la habitación de las Ardillas. Entró y Alvin, como siempre, estaba durmiendo, ya que no tenía más nada que hacer.

-Alvin, despierta, tengo algo que mostrarte.- Le dijo Martín a Alvin. El despertó.

-¿Que?- Le preguntó Alvin, aún medio dormido.

-Mira.- Le dijo Martín y, subiendo a la cama de Alvin, apareció Brittany contenta. Alvin se levantó de la cama, corrió a donde estaba ella y, no solo la abrazó, sino también la besó. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban besándose, los dos se separaron disculpándose. Los dos se sonrojaron de la vergüenza que les dio hacer eso. Estaban rojos como tomates.

_Una hora después_

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes estaban charlando hasta que, Martín, los interrumpió.

-Chicas, tengo una dos buenas noticias.- Les dijo Martín.

-Cuéntanos la primer buen noticia.- Dijo Alvin.

-Mañana, Dave llega de su viaje.- Las Ardillas se pusieron a festejar.

-Ahora la mala.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Bueno, la mala es que mañana tenemos clases.- Dijo Martín y Alvin y Theodoro hicieron un ruido de queja.

-Bueno, y cual es la última buen noticia.- Preguntó Simón.

-Bueno, la última buen noticia es que...-

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Cual creen que sea la buen noticia de Martín?. Un mensaje rápido, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	16. Primer Día De Clases, Parte 1

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 16º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Martín ya les dijo a las ardillas las dos primeras noticias, solo faltaba una._

_-Bueno, la última, pero buena noticia es que acabo de llamar al colegio para hacer tres reservas de inscripciones, por lo que las Chipettes podrán venir con nosotros al instituto.- Dijo Martín. Eleonor y Jeanette festejaban. Brittany quedó boquiabierta._

_-¿Estas diciendo que tendré que estudiar?.- Le preguntó Brittany a Martín._

_-Si.- Contestó Martín. Brittany hizo un ruido como de asco._

_-¿Y a esto le llamas buena noticia?. Es una terriiiiiiible, mala noticia.- Dijo Brittany._

_-Fijate, Britt, es eso o quedarte limpiando la casa, tu elijes. Y no solo tendrás que limpiar la casa, tendrás que limpiar la ropa, ira hacer las compras, lavar los platos, ence...- Martín no pudo terminar de describir todo lo que tenía que hacer Brittany si se quedaba._

_-Ya entendí, ya entendí. De acuerdo, iré, pero que quede claro que lo hago solamente porque yo no lo pago.- Dijo Brittany._

_-Entonces, vamos a comprar las cosas básicas para que vayan a clases.- Les dijo Martín y las ardillas festejaron, ya que podrían elegir que cosas usar. -TOBI, VOY A COMPRARLES A LOS CHICOS LAS COSAS PARA EL COLEGIO, AHÍ VUELVO.- Le dijo Martín a los gritos y se fue. Toby estaba en su habitación con los auriculares puestos y a todo volumen mientras jugaba a un juego, por lo que no pudo escuchar nada de lo que Martín le gritó. Martín tomó un taxi y Brittany le estaba hablando con Alvin, pero en voz baja, por lo que no se escuchaban._

_-Alvin, esto que pasó a la mañana queda entre tu y yo, si te preguntan, no ocurrió nada, ¿de acuerdo?- Le preguntó Brittany._

_-Tranquilízate, Britt, nadie se enterará.- Le dijo sin nervios Alvin._

_-Más te vale, sino, te asesino, cortare tus restos en pequeños cubitos , iré al zoológico y alimentaré a las águilas con eso, ¿escuchaste?- Le preguntó de nuevo Alvin. Lo único que logró, fue que Alvin se le ría en la cara y todos lo miraran como se reía._

_-¿Y ahora que pasó?- Les preguntó Simón a Alvin y Brittany._

_-Nada, le dije algo y le pareció gracioso, como siempre.- Le dijo Brittany nerviosamente a Simón._

_-Britt, eres muy graciosa.- Le dijo Alvin a Brittany, lo que hizo que ella se enfade porque Alvin no tomo lo que le dijo como una amenaza, sino como un chiste._

___A la noche_

_Las ardillas estuvieron con Martín recorriendo todas las tiendas que tienen artículos escolares. Pero no lo hicieron en auto, lo hicieron caminando. No solo eso paso, también habían personas que se querían sacar fotos con ellos y, como siempre, Alvin era el que siempre aceptaba por que decía que era "para no decepcionar a un o una fan." Martín y las ardillas entraron en la casa._

_-Ya no quiero caminar más.- Dijo Brittany y se fue a sentar al sillón._

_-Estoy muerto.- Dijo Theodoro e hizo lo mismo que Brittany._

_-Por fin en casa.- Dijo Alvin._

_-Por que no van a bañarse, yo hago de comer y nos vamos a dormir, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Si.- Dijeron todos a la vez. Primero entraron las Chipettes y, como siempre, Alvin, les hacía correr el agua desde la cocina, para que se quemen o se congelen. Terminaron de bañarse y, cuando salieron del baño a cambiarse, las ardillas se metieron a bañarse, pero Alvin fue el primero a que Brittany o quería asesinar._

___En la habitación de las Chipettes o, en este caso, la de huéspedes_

_-De acuerdo Jean, termina la frase que dijiste en lo de Ian.- Le dijo Brittany_

_-¿Que frase?- Le preguntó Jeanette._

_-Vamos, cuando estabamos en la casa de Ian dijiste "Como me gustaría que Ian entre ahora así te" y ahí te cortaste.- Le dijo Brittany entre risitas._

_-A, como me gustaría que entre Ian ahora así te llena de insultos.- Le dijo Jeanette y las Chipettes comenzaron a reírse. Así las ardillas, Toby y Martín, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Para empezar su primer día de clases._

___Al otro día_

_Martín se despertó por la alarma de su despertador y por Alvin, que le estaba gritando al despertador._

_-Callate, dejame dormir.- Le gritaba Alvin al despertador._

_-¿Que pasa, Alvin?- Le preguntó Martín._

_-El reloj no se calla y no puedo dormir.- Le dijo furioso Alvin a Martín._

_-Es un despertador, es para despertarte temprano, entran a clase a las ocho.- Le dijo Martín._

_-¿De la mañana?- Le preguntó Alvin a ver si lo decía encerio Martín._

_-Aunque no lo quieras, si. Pero ve el lado positivo, me parece que aquí, en Estados Unidos, salimos a las tres de la tarde, o por lo menos en esta escuela.- Le dijo Martín. Poco a poco, las ardillas se fueron despertando y desayunaron hasta que llegó la hora de ir al colegio._

___En el colegio_

_Las ardillas y Martín llegaron al colegio, ya que los levó Toby. Llegaron al frente y se encontraron con una entrada llena de escaleras. Y, desde afuera, se podía escuchar que el timbre sonó. Entraron y, el pasillo, estaba vacío._

_-Es gigante.- Dijo Simón. En la pared se podían ver un color amarillo y uno blanco separados por una línea marrón._

_-Alvin, te voy a decir una sola cosa, no entres al aula haciendo estupideces como tratar de enamorar a las chi...- Martín fue interrumpido._

_-Ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos, soy la Doctora Rubín, la directora.- Le dijo la directora del colegio la cual describí en el primer capítulo de la historia._

_-Y nosotros somos las Ardillas.- Dijo Theodoro y las Ardillas hicieron una pose de famosos._

_-Si, eso explica el pelaje y las colas, síganme caballeros y damas.- Dijo la directora. La siguieron y los llevó a un aula. Entraron y se sentaron en un banco._

_-Buenas tardes, soy su profesora la señorita Julie Ortega. Los lunes, a esta hora, tendremos una clase de español.- Dijo la preofesora. Recuerden que están en Estados Unidos y, yo creo, que en los colegios se enseña español._

_-Profesora, ¿puedo retirarme de la clase?- Le preguntó Martín._

_-¿Por que? ¿le pasa algo?- Le preguntó la profesora._

_-Es que yo vengo de Argentina y es un país en donde se habla español, por lo que manejo el idioma perfectamente, si quiere hágame un examen ahora mismo.- Le dijo Martín._

_-De acuerdo, mira, si tu haces bien estas actividades de los diferentes niveles, te puedes retirar, pero igual tendrás que venir a los exámenes, ¿te parece?- Le preguntó._

_-Si.- Le dijo Martín y, la profesora le entregó una hoja. Le llevó, más o menos, media hora hacer la pequeña práctica que le dejó la profesora Julie. La terminó y le devolvió la hoja._

_-Me asombra lo rápido que lo terminó.- Le dijo Julie._

_-Yo le dije a usted que sabía español.- Le dijo Martín. La profesora lo corrigió y estaba sorprendida, todos los ejercicios estaban bien._

_-De acuerdo, vaya afuera de la clase si quiere, después tendremos química. Hay diez minutos de recreo, aprovéchelos- Le dijo la profesora. Uno de los chicos de la clase lo miró con cara de enojado. Martín salió del aula y se fue al teatro que tiene el colegio. Entró y vio que estaba solo. Vio que había dos baterías, las armó de acuerdo a como toca el, buscó unos micrófonos, los conectó y los puso cerca de la batería. Luego los micrófonos los conectó a unos parlantes y, en el reproductor, puso una canción que no tenía la batería. Esperó a que la canción suene y, como el se sabía donde comenzaba la parte de batería, comenzó a tocar. Mientras tocaba, varios chicos se iban acercando a donde estaba Martín. El no se daba cuenta de que los varios chicos y chicas lo estaban mirando. Terminó la canción y se escucharon aplausos y gritos. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se puede llenar ese pequeño pasillo._

_-Gracias.- Dijo por uno de los micrófonos. Los chicos comenzaron a meterse en el teatro y se sentaron en las butacas y pidieron que toque otra canción._

_-De acuerdo, tocaré una, pero con la guitarra.- Le dijo Martín y el agarró una guitarra. Comenzó a tocar __Cliffs of Dover. El público comenzó a alentar. En eso, entra la directora porque buscaba a todos los chicos ya que veía que no había nadie en el recreo y, generalmente, los pasillos están llenos. Entró y vio con asombro que todos los chicos estaban disfrutando de como Martín tocaba la guitarra. La canción terminó y todos gritaron de alegría. La doctora Rubín entró y subió al escenario._

_-__Conque aquí estaban todos.- Dijo con cara de enojada._

_-Perdone directora pero yo invite si querían venir aquí a disfrutar de un poco de música.- Dijo Martín. La directora se quedó mirándolo con cara de enojada. Luego aparecieron las ardillas y se sentaron en una de las butacas más cercanas al escenario._

-De acuerdo, oiga, he visto lo bien que toca y quería hacerle una propuesta. ¿Usted querría por casualidad ser el profesor de música del colegio? Es muy difícil encontrar uno y la comisión directiva dijo que si no encontrábamos uno rápido nos iba a sacar el programa musical. ¿Que le parece?- Le preguntó la directora. Martín se quedó pensativo y tomó su decisión.

-Mi decisión es la siguiente. Yo...-

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Cual creen que sea la decisión de Martín?. La nueva canción ya está agregada en mi perfil, escúchenla si quieren. Un mensaje rápido, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	17. Primer Día De Clases, Parte 2

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 17º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En el teatro del colegio_

_Martín estaba congelado. No podía decidir si ser o no el profesor de música de estos chicos que recién acababa de conocer._

_-Bueno, por un lado no me gustaría ser maestro, ya que me pueden odiar por desaprobar gente. Pero por otro ayudaría a su colegio. De acuerdo, mi decisión es...- Hubo un minuto de silencio más o menos. Pero no ese silencio común, hubo un silencio de nervios porque todos esperaban esta decisión. -Que aceptaré este trabajo.- Le dijo Martín a la directora._

___-__De acuerdo,después de la hora de la comida tendrá su primer clase.- Le dijo la directora y se fue mientras los alumnos festejaba._

___En la hora de la comida_

_Brittany estaba sobre una de las barras para pedir comida. Estaba decidiéndose que podía comer. Martín la estaba esperando en la mesa. Alvin salta atrás de ella y ella ni cuenta se da._

_-Buuuuu.- Le grita Alvin por la espalda y Brittany da un grito de susto que se escucha en todo el comedor y todos comenzaron a reírse._

_-Alvin, casi me matas de un infarto.- Le dijo Brittany y su bandeja comenzó a moverse._

_-Si, lo hago siempre, no se porque, capas que me gusta asustarte.- Le dijo Alvin a Brittany que comenzó a mirarlo furiosa. En eso comienza a hablar y, Alvin, se pone fuera de la bandeja y camina a su lado._

_-Perdón por la interrupción Britt, per...- Alvin no pudo terminar la frase y vio como Martín se paraba._

_-Nada de peros Alvin, yo so...-Brittany no pudo terminar la frase ya que la bandeja cayó al suelo y ella quedó empapada de las cosas que tenía dentro. Todos, hasta Alvin, comenzaron a reírse. Martín se mordía los labios para no reírse, ya que ella podría tomarlo como falta de respeto._

_-Alvin, yo que tu, empiezo a correr, porque ahora mismo te matare.- Le dijo Brittany y comenzó a correr a Alvin por el comedor y luego por los pasillos del colegio, al parecer le convenía a Alvin no parar de correr, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió por los pasillos y entró en el baño de chicos._

_-Alvin sal de ahí o tu muerte va a ser más dolorosa cuando salgas.- Le gritó Brittany. Alvin le hacía muecas que, a Brittany, le molestaban. Tocó el timbre y, Brittany puso una cara de felicidad en su rostro._

_-Alvin, nos vemos en la hora de música.- Le dijo Brittany con la sonrisa diabólica aún grabada en su rostro._

___En la hora de música, en el teatro_

_Los alumnos de el primer año estaban en el teatro esperando al profesor. Brittany vio dos lugares libres al lado de las otras cuatro ardillas faltantes, en la primer fila. Se sentó y vio que, detrás de ella, venía Alvin. Cuando se sentó al lado de ella, lo miró maléficamente. Le agarró con una mano del pecho de la sudadera y la otra la cerró en forma de puño. Alvin ya estaba asustado._

_-Ahora, yo misma te matare.- Le dijo Brittany y, cuando iba a lanzar el golpe._

_-Buenos días alumnos, perdón por el retraso. Mi nombre es Martín Seville, su profesor.- Dijo Martín y Alvin sonrió de alegría porque lo salvaron de ser hombre, o en este caso ardilla, muerta._

_-Salvado por la campana.- Le dijo Alvin a Brittany. Alvin se rió y Brittany se puso más furiosa. _

_-Bueno, básicamente, voy a enseñar a tocar dos instrumentos, la batería y la guitarra. Si quieren aprender otro, el instituto se va a encargar de pagarle a un profesor para que venga.- Dijo Martín. Estuvo media hora hablando de como iba a tomar los exámenes._

_-De acuerdo. Voy a anotar que instrumentos quieren tocar. Si o si tienen que querer uno. Es opcional cual. Salvo que quieran estudiar mucha teoría.- Les dijo Martín y comenzó a pasar lista. De los veinte alumnos, solo ocho no quisieron tocar algún instrumento, otros ocho eligieron la guitarra, tres la batería y uno el bajo. Así dio las clases y repartió a los alumnos las primeras canciones para que aprendan. El explicaba todo._

_A la salida_

_Brittany, Alvin, Simón, Theodoro, Eleonor y Jeanette salieron del teatro. Brittany corría a Alvin, ya que lo quería matar. Llegó Dave a buscarlos y todos se pusieron contentos. En el viaje a la vuelta contaron lo que les pasó en el día, que hicieron en la semana que no estuvo Dave y porque Brittany estaba empapada de cosas. Vale la pena decir que Alvin le dijo a Dave que le dijo a las Chipettes que podían dormir en su casa porque el les dio permiso. Dave se enojó con este comentario._

_-Dave, tranquilo, si hoy se organizan rápido para dormir las dejamos vivir con nosotros,  
¿De acuerdo?- Le preguntó Martín a Dave. Dave lo pensó y luego respondió._

_-De acuerdo.- Y Dave comenzó a manejar._

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Las Ardillas llegaron a su casa. Los chicos se fueron a ver tele con las chicas._

_-Yo me voy a bañar, huelo a papa con otras muchas cosas.- Dijo Brittany._

_-Martín, hay una bolsa de papas que habla en el __living__.- Dijo Alvin y Brittany se puso más furiosa. Cuando ella se bañaba, Alvin, le abría los grifos de agua caliente o fría, así se quemaba o se congelaba. Brittany salió de bañarse y se cambió. Llegó al __living__ furiosa. No dijo nada y fue caminando al respaldo del sillón, justo sobre Alvin. Se tiro sobre el y lo dejo inmóvil en el suelo, con ella arriba._

_-Listo, Alvin, eres ardilla muerta.- Dijo Brittany cerró su puño, tomó impulso y, justo antes de poder golpearlo, sus hermanas le trabaron el golpe y los separaron. -Déjenme golpearlo un poquito, no le dolerá nada.- Decía Brittany a los gritos y furiosa mientras dificultosamente sus hermanas la agarraban._

_-¿Por que tantos gritos?- Preguntó Dave._

_-Brittany quiere golpear a Alvin porque le abrió los grifos de agua mientras se bañaba.- Dijo Simón. Dave suspiró._

_-Saben que, vengan a comer la tarta que hizo Martín.- Dijo Dave._

_-Sii.- Gritaron todos y se fueron a comer._

_-Martín, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Le preguntó Dave a Martín._

_-Si.- Respondió Martín y fue a donde estaba Dave._

_-Son dos cosas. Una, ¿enserio crees que convivirán bien las Ardillas y las Chipettes?- Preguntó Dave._

_-Si, yo veo que se llevan bien, Alvin solamente molesta, pero últimamente Alvin ha estado fastidiando a Brittany.- Respondió Martín._

_-Bueno, y la otra es ¿Que te parecería volver a Argentina solo por unos días?-Preguntó Dave._

_-No se si estoy bien como para poder ir. Me gustaría para volver a ver a mis viejos amigos pero no me gustaría porque vine a Estados Unidos a cambiar mi vida.- Dijo Martín._

_-De acuerdo, vamos a comer.- Dijo Dave y se fueron a comer. La cena estuvo tranquila salvo por dos ardillas. Brittany y Alvin se hablaban con señas y, cada tanto se reían sin razón, lo que hacia que todos los miraran. Llegó la hora de la cama y Dave entró a la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver lo que vio. Las Ardillas y las Chipettes ya estaban listos para dormir._

_-Al parecer las Chipettes si son una buena influencia.- Dijo Dave._

_-Gracias, Dave.- Respondieron alegremente las Chipettes._

_-Bueno a dormir que mañana tienen clases. Alvin, si no quieres dormir no me importa, o te duermes o le permito a Brittany que haga todo lo que quiera contigo.- Le dijo Dave amenazandolo a Alvin. Brittany lo miró a Alvin con una mirada diabólica y Alvin ya se puso nervioso._

_-De-de acuerdo D-dave.- Dijo Alvin nervioso por si llegaba a hacer algo malo._

_-Bueno, entonces, a dormir todos.- Dijo Dave y apagó la luz. Dave fue a su habitación pero antes pasó por la de Martín._

_-Bueno, Martín, tenías razón. Ya están durmiendo.- Dijo Dave._

_-Dave, yo siempre tengo razón.- Dijo Martín y se creía que era mejor que Dave ya que le ganó en una._

_-Bueno, tienes una a favor, más te vale mantenerla.- Le dijo Dave._

_-No hay problema, Dave, hasta mañana.- Le dijo Martín y se fue a dormir. Luego Dave fue a su habitación e hizo lo mismo._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un mensaje rápido, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	18. Siete Buenas Noticias Y Un Problema

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 17º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___Al otro día, en el colegio_

_Las ardillas y Martín ya habían desayunado. Salieron para el colegio y, más o menos en media hora llegaron. Entraron en la clase de química. Martín, Simón y Jeanette tomaban nota de la mayor cantidad de cosas que decía el profesor. Alvin y Brittany escuchaban la clase aburridos y Theodoro y Eleonor anotaban algunas cosas y escuchaban mucho. Tocó el timbre para ir al recreo y las seis ardillas fueron a sus respectivos casilleros._

_-La clase de hoy fue aburrida.- Dijo Brittany._

_-Vamos, Britt, hay alguna materia que te tiene que gustar en este colegio.- Le dijo Jeanette._

_-No creo que a la bolsa de papas le guste algo de aquí.-Dijo Alvin, lo que hizo que Brittany lo mirara furiosa ya que recordó lo que pasó el día anterior._

_-Chicos, me dijo Martín que había clubes, capas que podamos unirnos a alguno.- Dijo Theodoro proponiendo una idea._

_-Si, tienes razón, vamos al gimnasio, tenemos educación física y después podremos ir a inscribirnos a algún club.- Dijo Simón. Fueron al gimnasio corriendo. Llegaron y las clases estaban divididas. Los varones estaban jugando a balón prisionero y las mujeres estaban mirándolos. Brittany, Jeanette y Eleonor fueron a mirar a las tribunas y Alvin, Simón y Theodoro fueron a jugar, ya que su profesor los obligó. Al final, Simón y Theodoro recibieron un pelotazo. Salieron al pasillo y allí encontraron los sectores para la suscripción de clubes. Habían desde ajedrez hasta de computación._

___Mientras tanto, en el teatro_

_Martín estaba practicando con una guitarra. Practicaba un solo de guitarra difícil, ya que estaba improvisando. Mientras improvisaba, un alumno comenzó a escucharlo desde la puerta. Cuando Martín terminó de tocar entró aplaudiendo._

_-Oye, tocas muy bien la guitarra.- Le dijo el Alumno._

_-Gracias, soy Martín, el profesor de música. ¿Que desea?.- Le preguntó Martín._

_-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y escuche este sol, entonces vine y estaba usted. No se cantar con la guitarra y tampoco se tocar los solos que tocas tu, pero se tocar bien. Una pregunta, ¿Quisieras ser parte de mi banda?, Ya tenemos al bajista, al baterista y al segunda guitara, osea yo. Pero nos falta una persona que haga los solos de guitarra y cante.- Le dijo el hombre. Martín se quedó pensando._

_-¿Y como se llama la banda y usted?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Mi nombre es Franco, y la banda se llama Justicia Para Todos, es una banda tributo a Metallica.- Le dijo Franco._

_-De acuerdo, hagamos algo, al final de clases, porque al parecer eres alumno, voy contigo y me presentas a los de tu banda.- Dijo Martín._

_-De acuerdo. Ahora les comento a los chicos por el teléfono, se van a alegrar de esta noticia, gracias.- Dijo muy entusiasmado Franco por tocar la primer canción con, nada más y nada menos que el baterista de las Ardillas, Martín. Cuando se fue, Martín también estaba contento. Luego de otros cinco minutos de práctica se fue a comer._

___En el comedor._

_Martín entró al gran comedor que tiene el colegio. Trató de ver a donde estaban las ardillas. Estaban en una mesa cerca de la cocina. Fue a sentarse allí, ya que era costumbre que almuercen juntos. Estaban hablando y riendo. Busco su comida y se sentó en la mesa._

_-Hola chicos, ¿que cuentan?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Yo me inscribí al club de Ajedrez.- Dijo Simón._

_-Yo al de matemática.- Dijo Jeanette._

_-Theodoro y yo nos inscribimos en el de cocina.- Dijo Eleonor, mientras Theodoro asentía con la cabeza._

_-Yo quería tratar de inscribirme en el club de porristas.- Dijo Brittany._

_-Yo todavía no se que elegir, los deportistas me preguntaron si quería participar en su equipo de futbol. Dicen que agarré bien el balón que me tiró Ryan esta mañana y querían que juegue.- Dijo Alvin._

_-Espectaculares las noticias.- Dijo Martín._

_-Y tu Martín, ¿que cuentas?- Preguntó Theodoro._

_-Bueno, ¿De encerio les interesa?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Si.- Dijeron los seis al unisono._

_-Bueno, esta mañana, nha, no creo que les parezca gran cosa.- Dijo Martín entusiasmando aún más a las ardillas._

_-Por favor, cuéntanos.- Dijo Eleonor poniendo los ojos de cachorro que ella pone cuando desea algo y mucho._

_-Bueno, me contrataron para trabajar en una banda de Thrash Metal.- Dijo Martín._

_-Eso es genial.- Dijo Alvin._

_-Pero ¿entonces dejarás la banda?- Preguntó Theodoro poniendose triste._

_-No, Theo, solamente participaré en otra banda. Muchos famosos trabajan en dos bandas de música. En esta, me tocará ser el guitarrista y el cantante.- Dijo Martín y todos se alegraron._

_-¿Cuando los conoceremos?- Preguntó Brittany._

_-Cuando hagamos un recital. Quiero que sean nuestros teloneros. Yo los conoceré hoy a la tarde, después de clases- Dijo Martín. Trató de cambiar de tema, ya que había terminado de comer. - ¿Quien quiere algo para tomar?- Preguntó Martín y todos levantaron la mano. -Me lo esperaba, chicos, quédense acá, no quiero que nadie huela a algo raro porque se le cayó comida o una bebida encima.- Dijo Martín y se fue._

_-Britt, no quiero que te molestes, pero eso lo dijo por ti.- Le dijo Alvin. Brittany, ya furiosa por todo lo que le decía Alvin, lo agarró del cuello de la sudadera y lo acercó a su cara, que por cierto, tenía cara de enojada. Estaban a centímetros y los ojos furiosos de Brittany lo estaban mirando a Alvin. Alvin comenzó a ponerse nervioso._

_-Esta fue la última, Alvin.- Dijo Brittany. Alzó su mano y, con mano abierta, dejó caer una cachetada en la cara de Alvin, que sonó en todo el comedor. Alvin quedó paralizado por lo que Brittany hizo. En su cara se podía ver que estaba totalmente mal. Las hermanas de Brittany y Brittany se cubrieron la boca. -Alvin, lo siento, no se porqué hice eso.- Le dijo Brittany a Alvin. A Alvin le caía una lágrima por la mejilla._

_-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Martín que vino corriendo al escuchar el cachetazo._

_-Brittany lo golpeó a Alvin por molestarla.- Dijo Jeanette. Se quedaron en silencio. Alvin con la misma mirada de triste y a la vez sorprendido por lo que hizo Brittany._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Que creen que pase en el próximo capítulo?. Un mensaje rápido, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	19. La Nueva Banda De Martín

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 19º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En el colegio_

_Las ardillas y Martín, quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que Brittany lo cacheteó a Alvin. Brittany se sentía mal por lo que hizo._

_-Alvin, yo no se lo que hice, es que estaba muy molesta, perdón.- Le dijo Brittany, totalmente disgustada. -Alvin, por favor, ¿me perdonarías?- Le preguntó Brittany. No obtenía respuesta y, después de unos segundos se miró los pies o agachó la cabeza, como lo quieran llamar. Brittany se sentía mal por lo que hizo. Después, de la nada, comienzan a escucharse risas. Brittany levanta la cabeza y lo ve a Alvin, tirado en el suelo riendo como loco._

_-Tuviste que ver tu cara de miedo.- Le dijo Alvin gritándole y riéndose al mismo tiempo. -Pensaste que me puse mal por recibir un cachetazo.- Le dijo otra vez entre risas y gritos Alvin._

_-Te matare.- Le gritó Brittany y comenzó a perseguir a Alvin por el comedor, luego salieron hasta los pasillos del colegio. Alvin iba corriendo, hasta que, por mirar si Brittany lo alcanzaba o no, se choca con la pierna de la profesora Julie Ortega, lo que hace que ella pegue un pequeño grito de susto y Alvin se quede en el suelo tirado. Luego, Brittany lo agarró del pecho de la sudadera y lo iba a golpear de nuevo._

_-Ahora si, nada te va a salvar de...- Brittany fue interrumpida._

_-Brittany, ¿que le vas a hacer a Alvin?- Le pregunta Julie. Brittany se sorprendió porque no sabía que con lo que se chocó Alvin, era nada más y nada menos que su profesora. Luego procedió a responder._

_-Yo lo voy a matar por hacerme pensar que le hice daño.- Le dijo Brittany. Iba a golpearlo, pero la profesora lo detuvo de nuevo._

_-O no, no, no, no, no, nada de golpes, a lo sumo, Alvin te tendrá que pedir disculpas, no quiero que falte a clases porque lo golpeaste.- Le dijo Julie._

_-Tranquila, no le tocarle las manos, las piernas, los ojos ni los oídos.- Dijo Brittany con una voz tranquila y dulce. - solamente le romperé la cara a puñetazos.- Dijo Gritando y mirándolo enojadamente. Cuando lo iba a golpear a Alvin, Julie, a Brittany y a Alvin, los agarró por la espalda con sus dedos indices y pulgares y los puso a la misma altura que sus ojos._

_-O dejan de pelear o los sanciono.- Dijo Julie._

_-De acuerdo, profesora.- Dijeron a la vez._

_-Y usted, Alvin, discúlpese con Brittany.- Le ordenó Julie. Alvin suspiró._

_-Perdón.- Dijo Alvin._

_-Ahora, vayan al teatro, tienen clases de música.- Ordenó Julie y los dejó en el suelo. Cuando Brittany se aseguró de que estaban suficientemente lejos de la profesora le dijo a Alvin._

_-Te salvaste de esta, Alvin, la próxima te asesino.- Le dijo Brittany enojada._

___Después de clases_

_Las ardillas salieron de la clase de música al lado de Martín. Luego recorrieron los pasillos del colegio y llegaron a la entrada. Salieron del colegio y, Dave, los estaba esperando en su auto. Las ardillas y Martín fueron al auto de Dave y se subieron._

_-Dave, ¿Me podrías llevar a la calle Branden?- Le preguntó Martín._

_-Pero eso queda muy lejos de aquí, Martín.- Le dijo Dave._

_-Bueno, ve a casa y yo voy a esa calle en colectivo, las ardillas te van a contar porque voy allí, nos vemos.- Dijo Martín, se bajó del auto y se fue a la parada de colectivos. Dave arrancó el auto y se fue._

_-¿Por que quiere ir allí?- Preguntó Dave en voz alta._

_-Porque se unió a otra banda y viven en ese lugar, entones quiere ir a conocer a los otros miembros.- Dijo Simón._

_-¿Pero dejará esta banda?- Preguntó Dave._

_-No, solamente quería unirse a otra banda.- Dijo Brittany._

___Una hora después. Punto de vista de Martín._

_Martín llegó a la casa en donde dijeron que estaba su banda. La calle era circular, ya que desembocaba en un callejón sin salida. Tocó el timbre de una casa. Lo atendió Franco, el alumno con el que habló a la mañana._

_-Hola Martín, pasa. Los chicos ya están en el salón donde tocamos.- Dijo Franco. La casa era grande. En la entrada tenía una escalera. Martín pasó por debajo y llegó a un pasillo con el color de las paredes bordó y el suelo blanco. Entraron en la última puerta._

_-Hola.- Saludó Martín a los otros dos chicos que estaban en la habitación. Era una habitación acuatizada, como un estudio de grabaciones. Uno de los chicos estaba sentado en un banco detrás de una batería y el otro estaba parado y tenía un bajo._

_-Hola.- Respondieron los otros dos chicos._

_-Martín, ellos son Damián y Fabrizio.- Dijo Franco mientras señalaba a un chico con pelo rubio y otro con pelo negro. Damián vestía una remera blanca, un pantalon jean gris y zapatillas blancas; estaba sentado en el banco, detrás de la batería. El otro vestía una remera negra con un símbolo y unas letras que decían Dragon Force y era el que tenía el bajo._

_-Bueno, díganme, ¿tienen alguna canción ya echa?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Bueno, nosotros somos una banda de tributo a otra, por lo que no tenemos otras canciones.- Respondió Fabrizio._

_-Bueno, ¿que les parece si hacemos una canción?- Preguntó Martín._

_-De acuerdo, ¿pero como empezamos?- Preguntó Damian._

_-Con una canción que se aprende desde chico, pero, le cambiaré totalmente la letra. De echo, aquó la tengo.- Dijo Martín y sacó un papel con la letra escrita. -Yo la leeré mientras tocamos.- Dijo Martín._

_-De acuerdo, empecemos.- Dijo Franco. Martín comenzó a tocar. Y de apoco comenzaron a unirse otros instrumentos. Dejó de tocar._

_-Este va a ser el comienzo de la canción, el de recién. De nuevo.- Dijo Martín y comenzaron a tocar, pero esta vez todos a la vez y más coordinados. Martín tocaba notas largas en su guitarra hasta que comenzó a cantar._

_**(Canción "Shoots and Ladders" de Korn")**_

_-Ring around the rosies.-__  
__-P__ocket full of posies.-_

_-A__shes, ashes, we all fall down.-_

_-N__ursery rhymes are said, verses in my head.-__  
-I__nto my childhood they're spoon fed.-__  
-H__idden violence revealed, darkness that seems real.-__  
-L__ook at the pages that cause all this evil.-__  
-O__ne, two, buckle my shoe.-__  
-T__hree, four, shut the door.-__  
-F__ive, six, pick up sticks.-__  
-S__even, eight, lay them straight.-__  
-L__ondon bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.-__  
-L__ondon bridge is falling down, my fair lady-__ Martín dejó de tocar y la banda igual. Francisco iba a decir algo, pero Martín le hizo una seña para que no hablara. Comenzó a cantar sin ningún instrumento.__  
_

_-Nick-nack paddywack, give a dog a bone.-__  
-T__his old man came rolling home.-_

_-Nick-nack paddywack, give a dog a bone.-  
-This old man came rolling home.- Les __hizo una seña y todos comenzaron a tocar un ritmo más heavy, se podría decir._

_-Nick-nack paddywack, give a dog a bone.-__  
-T__his old man came rolling home.- __Repitió estas dos líneas cuatro veces.__  
-M__ary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow.-__  
-B__aa baa black sheep have you any wool?-__  
-M__ary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow-__  
-Y__es sir, yes sir, three bags full-__  
-M__ary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow__  
-M__ary had a little lamb!__  
-Y__es sir, yes sir, three bags full.-_

_-Nick-nack paddywack, give a dog a bone.-  
-This old man came rolling home.- __Repitió estas dos líneas cuatro veces y la música frenó repentinamente._

_-Eres.- Dijo Franco._

_-Todo.- Dijo Damian._

_-Una artista.- Dijo Fabrizio._

_-Bueno, chicos, me gustó que les haya gustado la canción. Tengo que irme a casa. Después trato de ver si podemos reservar el estudio de grabaciones de Jet Records y la grabamos, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Si.- Dijeron los tres a la vez._

_-Bueno, ¿me acompañan a la entrada?- Preguntó Martín, todos afirmaron con la cabeza y lo acompañaron. Se despidieron y Martín les dio su número de telefono. Luego se despidió nuevamente y se fue a la parada de colectivo._

___En la casa de las ardillas_

_Las ardillas estaban jugando a Monopoly. Alvin decía que no iba a perder de nuevo como la otra vez. Llegó Martín a la casa. Y todos se alegraron y lo fueron a abrazar._

_-Martín, ¿Como haz estado?- Preguntó Thedoro._

_-¿Que haz echo?- Preguntó Simón._

_-Bueno chicos, chicos, una pregunta a la vez. Bueno he estado bien y hemos echo nuestra primer canción.- Dijo Martín. Todos aplaudieron._

_-Y yo tengo otra buena noticia.- Dijo Dave saliendo de su habitación con el teléfono en la mano. -Martín, ¿te acuerdas cuando te pregunté lo de ir a tocar a Argentina?- Le preguntó Dave a Martín._

_-Si.- Respondió Martín._

_-Bueno, ¿te gustaría ir?- Le preguntó de nuevo a Martín. Martín quedo pensativo por unos segundos._

_-Nosotros lo hablamos con Dave y el dijo que todo corría por si tu aceptabas o no.- Dijo Alvin. Martín quedó de nuevo pensando._

_-¿Puedo llevar a mi banda?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Si, por que no.- Respondió Dave._

_-Entonces acepto.- Dijo Martín y todos festejaron. -¿Cuando vamos?.- Preguntó Martín._

_-En un mes, justo para las vacaciones comenzaremos la gira por sud-América, pero antes de comenzarla tendremos un concierto en una semana, en el que podrás estrenar a tu banda..- Respondió Dave y de nuevo todos festejaron. Así pasó una semana y Martín le avisó a su banda que iban a participar en un concierto. No solo eso, también compusieron una nueva canción. Por último, las ardillas inventaron canciones para poder cantar con las Chipettes._

___Una semana después_

_Las Ardillas y las Chipettes estaban cambiándose mientras la banda de Martín subía al escenario para tocar, por primera vez, una canción en vivo._

_-Hola a todos y bienvenidos al recital de las Ardillas. Antes de que salgan a escena, nos presentaremos. Somos Justicia Para Todos. Tocaremos por primera vez y, ahora nuestra primer canción, se llama...-_

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Cual canción creen que sea la de Martín?. La nueva canción ya esta en mi perfil. Para que sepan, ya se que las canciones que aparecen o aparecerán más adelante fueron escritas por otras bandas, pero yo quise hacer que las escribió la banda de Martín. Un mensaje rápido, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	20. El Último Concierto Antes De La Gira

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 20º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: **Squeakquel". Perdonen por poner mal anteriormente el numero de capitulo, es que se me olvidaba cambiar el numero. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En el concierto de las Ardillas_

_Martín estaba anunciando el nombre de la nueva canción que hizo la banda. Quedó esperando unos segundos ya que todos estaban ansiosos por saber cual era._

_-La canción se llama...- Dijo Martín de nuevo. Comenzaron a sonar dos guitarras criollas, con un ritmo lento. Luego, dejaron de tocar las criollas y comenzaron a tocar dos guitarras eléctricas. -La nueva canción es Battery.- Dijo Martín y con esto comenzaron a tocar un ritmo más rápido con las guitarras eléctricas. El público se quedó perplejo por lo bien que tocaban y con la rapidez que tocaban. No solo eso, también cambiaron la forma de tocar, ya que el ritmo anterior era un poco más tranquilo que este, pero ahora era más rápido en las guitarras, en la batería y en el bajo. Llegó la hora de cantar._

**(Canción "Battery", de Metallica)**

_-__Lashing out the action.-__  
-__Returning the reaction.-__  
-__Weak are ripped and torn away.-__  
-__Hypnotizing power.-__  
-__Crushing all that cower.-__  
-__Battery is here to stay.-__  
-__Smashing through the boundaries.-__  
-__Lunacy has found me.-__  
-__Cannot stop the battery.-__  
-__Pounding out aggression.-__  
-__Turns into obsession.-__  
-__Cannot kill the battery.-_

_Cannot kill the family.-_

_-Battery is found in me.-__  
-__Battery- Cantaron a coro .__  
-__Battery.- Martín comenzó a tocar un pequeño solo de guitarra, lo que hizo que el público gritara de empoción. Mientras, las ardillas esperaron al lado del escenario a que les toque cantar a ellos. Comenzó a cantar solo Martín._

_Thrashing all deceivers.-__  
-__Mashing non-believers.-__  
-__Never ending potency.-__  
-__Hungry violence seeker.-__  
-__Feeding off the weaker.-__  
-__Breeding on insanity.-__  
-__Smashing through the boundaries.-__  
-__Lunacy has found me.-__  
-__Cannot stop the battery.-__  
-__Pounding out aggression.-__  
-__Turns into obsession.-__  
-__Cannot kill the battery.-__  
-__Cannot kill the family.-__  
-__Battery is found in me.-__  
__-__Battery.- Comenzaron a cantar a coro de nuevo__  
-__Battery.- Dejaron de hacer el ritmo rápido y comenzaron con un ritmo lento, pero con todos tonos graves. Luego, Martín comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra, lo que hizo que el público se ponga eufórico, nuevamente, y grite haciendo que parezca que todo viene abajo. Dejó de hacer el solo y comenzó a tocar a la par de Franco y Fabrizio. Martín comenzó a cantar de nuevo._

_Circle of destruction.-__  
-__Hammer comes crushing.-__  
-__Powerhouse of energy.-__  
-__Whipping up a fury.-__  
-__Dominating flurry.-__  
-__We create the battery.-__  
-__Smashing through the boundaries.-__  
-__Lunacy has found me.-__  
-__Cannot stop the battery.-__  
-__Pounding out aggression.-__  
-__Turns into obsession.-__  
-__Cannot kill the battery.-__  
-__Cannot kill the family.-__  
-__Battery is found in me.-__  
-__Battery.- Comenzaron a cantar a coro.__  
-__Battery.-__  
-__Battery.-__  
-__Battery.- Siguieron tocando unos segundos más y, por mientras, las ardillas iban apareciendo en el escenario. Luego, Martín fue corriendo a la batería, se despidió de su banda y comenzó a tocar al aire, acompañado del bajo y la guitarra. Era un ritmo de rock and roll. Luego de unos segundos, mientras tocaba, le llevaron un micrófono. Dejó de tocar por unos segundos, se lo puso y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Comenzó a hablar._

_-Bienvenidos a todos, al concierto de las Ardillas. Aquí, con su nueva canción las Ardillas.- Dijo Martín entre respiraciones, el público comenzó a gritar ilusionado y, las Ardillas, que estaban de espalda al público se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a cantar y bailar._

_**(Canción "We Are Family", de Sister Sledge)**_

_-We are family.-_

-Everyone can see we're together.-  
-As we walk on by.-  
-And we fly just like birds of a feather.-  
-I'm not telling no lie.- Cantó Eleonor

-All of the people around us to say.-  
-Can we be that close.-  
-Just let me state for the record.-  
-We're giving love in a family dose, yeah.- Cantó Brittany.

_-We are family.- Cantaron a coro  
-I got all my sisters with me.-  
-We are family.-  
-Get up everybody and sing.- Repitieron esto una vez más_

_-Living life is fun and we've just begun.-  
-To get our share of the world's delights.-  
-High hopes we have for the future.-  
-And our goal's in sight.- Cantó Jeanette.  
-No we don't get depressed.- Comenzaron acantar a coro las Chipettes.  
-Here's what we call our golden rule.-  
-Have faith in you and the things you do.-  
-You won't go wrong, oh no.-  
-This is our family Jewel, yeah.-_

-We are family.- Comenzaron a cantar todos a coro.  
-I got all my sisters with me.-  
-We are family.-  
-Get up everybody and sing.- Repitieron esto tres veces más y el guitarrista y el baterista comenzaron a hacer un solo. Luego dejaron de tocar repentinamente y el público gritó eufórico.

___Al final del concierto, en el auto de Dave_

_Martín, al final del concierto, les preguntó si querían acompañar las Ardillas en su gira así participaban como teloneros. Ellos, sin ninguna duda aceptaron y comenzaron a empacar, ya que en una semana se iban para el concierto en Argentina. Martín estaba al lado de Dave._

_-Chicos, ¿alguna vez escucharon un solo de guitarra cantado por el público.- Preguntó Martín._

_-No, ni sabía que se podía hacer.- Dijo Alvin. Martín quedó pensativo. Llegaron a la casa y sin discutir todos se fueron a dormir. Cuando Martín se fue a dormir, quedó pensativo, ya que quería festejar que pasó un año desde que se formó la banda de las Ardillas y que pasó un mes que se conocieron las Chipettes y las Ardillas y, ellas, se unieron a la banda. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo, pero lo tenía que preparar bien._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic y mi historia.. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¿Cual idea creen que tubo Martín?. La nueva canción ya esta en mi perfil. En una nota de autor pondré la nueva historia en un link Un mensaje rápido, necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	21. Nota De Autor

******Hola a todos, esta es una nota de autor.**

Bueno, como ya saben, la historia ya está terminada. Ahora pueden ver la historia Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Chipwreckend en el siguiente link: s/8383501/1/Alvin_Y_Las_Ardillas_Chipwrecked . Gracias por haber leído mi historia y gracias por los reviews, para los lectores que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, solamente quiero agradecer haber estado leyendo mis historias y publicando lo que pensaban.


End file.
